The Road We Travel
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: Liz is having nightmares. Then her biggest fear comes to life. Liz sets out, determined to change their fates. Then she learns, Destiny isn't set in stone. Set Season 2: Post Viva Las Vegas (Max/Liz with some UC added in later!)
1. Chapter 1: I Told You Once

Title: The Road We Travel

Characters: Cast of Roswell

Pairings: Max/Liz – Eventually with some UC later on (I will add the pairings as the story continues – don't want to give away everything right now)

Rating: Teen to Mature

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Roswell. Jason Katims & Melinda Metz owns Roswell and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: Liz is having nightmares. Then her biggest fear comes to life. Liz sets out, determined to change their fates. Then she learns, Destiny isn't set in stone.

Timeline: Season 2, Post Viva Las Vegas

Warning: Moderate sexual themes, moderate violence, flashback, friendships, secret relationships, character death

Author's Notes: Just tie me up somewhere and get me obsessed with something else. (I cannot wait for the new fire emblem game to come out). Of course, I can't just write happy cheerful stories. Sometimes darkness needs to play too.

Chapter 1: I Told You Once

_Hands grabbed at her, pulling her down. She screamed as the ice cold water enveloped her before she gasped, desperately breathing air._

_Pain sliced over her chest, her head arching as tears streamed down her face._

_White walls, white floors, white ceilings, white everywhere no matter where she looked, spinning around in the circle._

_Her hands slapped against the walls, screaming and begging whoever was on the other side of the mirror to let her out._

_Flames._

Liz Parker jolted awake, breathing desperately as she stared up at the ceiling above her, her hands clutching at her duvet.

Safe, she was safe within her own bedroom.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she gingerly pushed herself up into a sitting position and ran a hand through her sweat-soaked hair then buried her face into her hands.

The white room.

She was dreaming about the white room again. She swore softly under her breath before shaking herself out of her stupor.

She had thought the nightmares had stopped; she hadn't had one of them since she came back to Roswell.

A soft knock at her door alerted her to her mother's presence on the other side.

"Honey, are you up?" Liz looked at the door and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm up," she called back, willing her voice to be steady.

"Okay honey, breakfast is nearly ready."

Nausea made her stomach churn at the thought of breakfast before she slid out of her bed and made her way into the bathroom.

She looked at her reflection and winced.

She looked like hell. Great.

~_TRWT_~

After managing to convince her parents that she was fine, just stressed with the upcoming exams, she managed to drag herself to her lockers, resting her head against the cool metal for a brief moment, closing her eyes and trying to get her bearing.

_"Tess has left Roswell,"_ the voice whispered and her eyes snapped opened and she looked around, terrified only to discover she was alone.

No one was around, the hallway void of students. She frowned, pushing away from the locker and walking down the hallway.

She looked in different directions, wondering where everyone had gone. She didn't hear the bell and looking into the classroom through the windows, she could see they were also empty.

Dread started up in her stomach and she stopped when she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, she saw nothing but her fear spiked up. A shadow moved across the frosted glass window of the guidance office next to her and she slowly turned to face it.

She slowly reached out a hand and twisted the handle. It gave way and the door slowly opened. She stepped into the room, frowning when she saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Paperwork littered the top of the desk and a cup of coffee, still steaming. The sunlight shone through the blinds. Everything seemed normal, except there was nothing to explain for the shadow.

She did see a shadow…didn't she?

Liz turned around only to see the closed door and she swallowed back her fear, stepping closer to the door but this time, she could sense danger behind it.

Breathing heavily, she touched the handle, gasping when a dark feeling surged through her and she shivered.

The sun faded, giving away to darkness and the temperature dropped violently that Liz could see her breath in front of her.

Her fear heightened before she closed her eyes, gritting her teeth and she swung the door open only to see sterilise white walls, her heart thudding and all of a sudden, there was a presence at her back.

She could feel someone breathing against her ear and she fought herself not to look.

_"Run!"_

"Liz?" a hand on her shoulder made Liz gasps and she spun around to meet the concerned eyes of Isabel Evans.

"Isabel?" she frowned before she looked around to see she was still at her locker. She swallowed nervously before meeting the dark eyes of the taller woman.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Liz slowly nodded. "Sorry, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she admitted with a small smile. Isabel did not seem convinced and Liz inwardly wondered once more, what was about the Evans that seem to slip through her guards?

"Are you sure?" Isabel narrowed her eyes. Liz nodded. Isabel merely stared at her for a long moment before she conceded.

"Okay, just try and not fall asleep in the hallway again," she gently teased. Liz gave a half-hearted laugh before she returned to her locker, aware of Isabel's eyes on her back.

Once Liz had gotten her books for her class, she shut her locker and turned around to meet Isabel's bright smile.

"I'll walk you to your class."

"Oh!" Liz shook her head. "You don't have to," she tried to brush off but Isabel was stubborn, another Evans trait she noticed with thinly veiled amusement.

"I want to," Isabel told her, linking arms together.

She must look that bad if Isabel Evans wanted to walk her to her class. She could only hope that it didn't mean everyone else did.

Isabel chatted to Liz as they made their way down the hallway, giving her a bright smile with concerned eyes when they reached Liz's first class. Liz thanked her for walking her to her class and entered the classroom, looking over her shoulder to meet Isabel's dark eyes and shivered briefly.

Why did they seem so sad?

Her class dragged on, her dread mounted up in her stomach and it only got worse with each minute that ticked by.

She could feel the concerned gaze of her teacher but pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to concentrate on her lessons.

Liz almost jumped out of skin when the bell rang; hastily gathering her books and bag, leaving the classroom only to run into Isabel again.

"Isabel?" she quirked her head, "I thought your class was on the other side."

"It was," Isabel told her with a smile, "But I got concerned and I thought I would walk with you to your next class."

"Isabel…"

"Please," Isabel interrupted. Liz's jaw snapped shut as she stared up at her. "I know we're not exactly the best of friends. But…I am worried about you."

"You don't have to be," Liz felt herself melt around Isabel.

"Please?" those brown eyes pleaded with her and Liz found it difficult to deny Isabel. She could barely deny Max when he used those eyes on her.

"Okay," she whispered.

Isabel merely gave her a bright-relieved smile before she intertwined their arms together and headed to Liz's next class, promising she would come back and get her.

Liz only watched as Isabel left her in the hallway, watching the way Isabel's shoulders seemed tense, the way her eyes would flick back and forth as if she was looking for an enemy and she wondered…was there a new threat?

"Miss Parker?" Liz jumped and spun around to look at her teacher standing in the doorway. "Will you be joining us today?"

"Sorry," she gave him a smile, embarrassed before she entered the classroom, her thoughts wandering back toward Isabel and she felt a shiver run down her spine then frowned, looking toward the door.

Was that a shadow?

The day flew by and before she knew it, it was lunch period. Isabel was nowhere near her classroom and Liz felt guilty for feeling relieved. She didn't want Isabel to worry about her so much.

Liz slowly made her way out into the quad, walking over to the table where she could hear Michael and Maria argue and she had to smile.

Liz took a seat on the other side of the table, watching with thinly veiled amusement at Michael trying not to care about what Maria was saying to him and Maria getting more and more worked up the more he seemed to care less.

Her movements drew the attention of the tall male and he frowned.

"Jeez Parker, you look horrendous," Michael remarked as he eyed her with a critical look. He grunted when Maria drove her elbow into his side, giving him a glare and Liz smiled wryly at him.

At least she could count on him to speak the truth.

"Nightmares," she slowly admitted, stifling a yawn as she did. Her eyelids felt heavy. "They are not leaving me alone."

"I know the feeling," Michael gave her a sympathetic nod. Liz gave him a warm smile before she crossed her arms onto the table and lowered her head, unable to keep it up anymore.

"Do you want to talk about it babe?" Maria's hand gently squeezed her elbow. Liz shook her head.

"I just want to rest my eyes for a moment."

The background slowly faded when her eyelids closed. She could hear Maria and Michael arguing. She sensed Isabel's presence at the table – a faint smile crossed her lips – she liked Isabel's presence, it reminded her of caramel.

Then there were lips brushing against her forehead, a hand running through her hair and she sensed Alex.

Then Max's presence caught her attention, a hand slowly brushing against the small of her back then a cool hand against her forehead.

For the first time, Liz felt safe and she slipped away into her dreams.

_White. Nothing but white. All around her._

_She looked down, her hands coated with blood, she stifled her screams, her head snapping up, and she caught her reflection in the mirror._

_Blood soaked the white scrubs she was wearing. Blood splattered across the white walls._

_Tess's reflection appeared behind her, strapped down to a table, screaming and crying._

_Liz gasped, her hands going to the mirror…no…window._

_The silver glint of the scalpel rose into the air before it came down toward Tess and Liz screamed._

_"You are going to die,"_ the voice whispered.

Liz bolted awake with a strangled gasp, her hands scrabbling for purchase and she dimly noticed Max jerking in surprise next to her as her eyes scanned the quad for any danger.

"Liz?" a hand on her back made her jump and she turned wild eyes to meet the concerned gaze of Max. Great, another Evans to be concerned for her, "Are you okay?"

Liz swallowed as she tried to her bearing, looking around as she pushed down the fear, breathing heavily before she nodded jerkily.

"Yeah," her voice was hoarse, her throat sore and she winced, her hand going to her throat. "Sorry, was I screaming?"

Max shook his head, bewildered.

"Here," Max handed her his bottle of water. She took it with a grateful smile and took a gulp, nearly choking when her thirstiness hit her and she tried to down the whole bottle.

"Hey," Max quickly pulled the bottle down, shifting so he was straddling the bench and worry creased his forehead, "You'll make yourself sick." "Sorry," she whispered, grabbing a tissue to mop up the mess she made before she groaned. "I didn't realise how thirsty I actually was."

"Are you okay?" he stared at her and she slowly nodded before she sighed.

"Nightmares," she admitted, running a hand through her hair. "I just can't seem to get rid of them."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I actually don't remember them." She gave him a small smile. "It's one of those where you know you are dreaming…but it fades when you wake up."

Max slowly nodded, eyeing her and she sighed. "You can tell me I look horrible Max."

"I was actually going to say you look tired," he gave her a wry smile, arching an eyebrow. "Michael?"

"At least he's truthful," Liz shrugged. Max laughed and Liz noticed the others were no longer there and frowned.

"They headed back to their class. Maria told me you were having trouble sleeping and since we had a free period after lunch, I told them I would sit with you."

"Oh," she shook her head, "You didn't have to."

"It's fine Liz," he assured her. "Besides, you looked like you needed the sleep."

"I don't feel like I slept," she admitted with a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

Max leaned in. "Do you want Isabel to help you?" his eyes made it clear what he was trying to say.

At first, she was tempted, yes, she wanted Isabel to go into her mind, let her find out what was going on with her dreams, help her to find new ones.

Nevertheless, deep down inside, she knew…it was too dangerous for Isabel. Too dangerous for Max. Too dangerous for Michael.

Liz slowly shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you, but no," she chewed her bottom lip, "It'll go away. They always do." She looked away, murmuring the last one.

They did the last time; it has to go away in the future.

The bell rang and she jumped, startled. Max's grip tightened on her arms to help her regain her balance before she gave a nervous giggle.

"Hopefully before I end up giving myself a heart attack," she tried to tease. Max gave her a half-hearted smile but she could see it didn't reach his eyes and she wondered once more.

Did she really look that bad?

"Thanks for looking after me while I slept," she grabbed her bag and stood up. "I'd better get to my last class."

"Are you working tonight?" Max gathered his books, shoving them into his bag and Liz shook her head.

"No, I was meant to but Dad said I could have the night off," she explained. "So I'm planning on using that time to get some sleep in."

"Sounds like a plan," Max told her as he gently gripped her arm. "Come on, I'll walk you to your class."

"Something is up with you Evans," she told him, gently leaning into him as she regained her balance before they started walking.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Isabel has been walking me to my classes today," she smiled as she shook her head. "You Evans are just sweet." She wrinkled her nose. "But if Isabel is concerned, then clearly there is something there."

"Or Isabel just wants to make sure you're ok," Max countered.

"Mm, she's a softie when she wants to be," Liz agreed tiredly.

"Are you sure you are alright to be here?" Max looked down at her and she looked back up at him before giving him a small smile.

"I'll be fine Max, plus I can't miss school," she reminded as they reached her class. Max just gave her a look before he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, try and not fall asleep," he gently teased her. Liz just shook her head with a smile.

"Just like Isabel," her tone was fond before she headed into the classroom and just like before, she looked over her shoulder to see the sadness in Max's eyes.

What was going on?

Liz was in a daze for most of her last class, frowning as she wondered what was going on. It seemed like her nightmares were getting worse and that sensation deep within her was only getting worse.

She shifted in her seat as she thought back to the previous year. She had felt like this a few times, and they usually led to bad things.

Was it happening again this year only her nightmares were adding to the mix?

The bell rang, breaking Liz out of her thoughts and making her jump out of her skin before she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Damn it, she was going to kill herself over the damn bell before the week was over at this rate. She slowly packed up her stuff, briefly hearing her teacher hand out homework before she left the classroom only to meet the green gaze of Maria.

"Hey," Liz smiled softly. Maria smiled back, a reaching out to cup Liz's cheek.

"You alright?" she asked. Liz nodded.

"Just tired," she assured.

Maria hummed in that way that told Liz that she didn't believe her but Liz was too tired to care.

"We have to go by Michael's place," Maria's arm came around Liz's waist, gently pulling Liz into her body.

"Why?" Liz stifled another yawn. This was getting ridiculous.

"Michael called a meeting," Maria pressed a kiss to Liz's left temple. "Are you sure you're alright babe? You look…"

"Horrendous, if Michael to go by," Liz teased her before she nodded. "I'm fine Maria, just nightmares. I promise I will go to sleep early tonight."

"Good," Maria wrinkled her nose at her best friend and Liz felt another surge of fear.

What was happening to her? Between seeing that look on her friends' face and her nightmares, she felt like she was splitting apart at the seams.

Was this her punishment for changing their future?

Liz stopped in her tracks, wrinkling her nose. Was that her thought? Why had she thought that? She never once regretted doing what Max had asked her to do all those months ago.

It was to save everyone. To save Michael and Isabel, Max's family. It was to save their world.

"Liz?" Maria gently squeezed her best friend and Liz turned to face her before she smiled.

"Sorry," Liz started moving her feet again, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind.

She needed to focus and she needed to breathe. Mostly she needed to sleep but that could wait.

~_TRWT_~

The car ride was soothing, Liz rested her head on the passenger's seat window, enjoying the smooth vibration even though Alex had tried to get her to sit up, citing that the vibration would just make her sick.

It wasn't making her sick, it was making her drowsy, it was pushing nausea to the back of her mind, it was soothing her stomach and she wanted to hum with pleasure. Was that so wrong?

She no longer knew anymore. It seemed like everything was twisting itself back and forth. Up was down and down was up. She fought back the giggles at the childish thought.

Soon the car stopped and the passenger's door open, almost tipping Liz out but thank to Max and Alex's quick reflexes, they managed to stop her.

"Are you sure she should be here?" Max asked, looking at Maria over Liz's shoulder and smoothing back Liz's hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at the touch; it had been so long since she felt that.

"Not exactly sure what you wanted me to do Max, besides Michael said she needed to be here. Apparently, it's important," Maria retorted.

"Hey," Max turned to look back at Liz and she smiled before she frowned.

"Get me out," she fumbled with the seatbelt and slowly pulled herself out of the car, shaking her head. "Let just get this meeting over." She sighed when the cool breeze touched her face. "I have plans for tonight and they don't involve any of you."

Alex just laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they all walked up the stairs to Michael's apartment.

When they reached it, Max opened the door for them to see Michael, Isabel, and Kyle was already there and waiting for them.

The first thing she noticed was Isabel and Michael sitting on the stools next to the counter.

The second was Kyle pacing, looking tense. She frowned, tilting her head as a strange sensation ran through her, and she shivered.

"You alright Parker?" asked Alex as he gently squeezed her shoulders and she looked up to see the concerned blue eyes and sighed.

Maybe she should have another look in the mirror.

She brought her head down to see Kyle was now standing in the middle of the room. Max, Maria, and Alex – when had Alex left her side? – sitting on the couch.

"So, what's the big deal?" Michael asked.

"I thought you called the meeting?" Liz stepped forward. Why did her feet feel heavy?

"Actually, Kyle called me earlier saying he needed to talk to us all," Isabel spoke up.

Liz turned to look at Kyle and saw the hesitation on his face. Clearly, he was debating with himself and she didn't have time for this.

"Kyle," Liz sighed. Her head felt heavy and she could feel herself swaying on the spot. Damn it, she was too tired.

"I have something to tell you," Kyle's voice felt so far away and Liz frowned as she tried to concentrate on what Kyle was going to say.

Why…she shook herself…why did it feel familiar?

She vaguely heard Michael ask questions, could feel hands on her arms and she looked up to see Isabel was staring down at her with concern.

Why was Isabel so concerned about it? What happened? What changed?

Kyle's voice broke into her thoughts and sent a cold shiver down her spine.

"Tess has left Roswell."

Liz felt her whole world tilt on its side, her vision tunnelling into darkness before she fell to her knees and vomited.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2: You're Breaking into

Chapter 2: You're breaking into separate parts

_"Don't you understand?" the voice whispered. "Don't you see?"_

_ See what? Understand what? Her head hurt._

_ "This is your fault," the voice turned sharper, "This is your punishment for changing the future."_

_ Why? Was it so bad she changed the future? Why was it bad? It saved the world, right?_

_ "Time to scream little Lizzie!"_

Liz's head snapped up and screamed, startling everyone before her screams cut off and she vomited again.

Damn it, why was she being sick now? What the hell was going on?!

"Liz!" Isabel's hands were on her cheeks, nice and cool. The soft presence of caramel soothed her battered soul.

"Is she okay?" she could hear Kyle asking.

"Liz?" Hands were on her body, on her forehead and her cheeks, her neck and her arms.

Before she knew it, she was sitting on the couch with Max kneeling in front of her, his eyes searching hers.

Michael and Isabel were on either side of him, both also staring at her and she frowned, why did this seem so familiar?

She slowly reached out and touched Max's face, making him inhale sharply before she pulled her hand away, turning to Isabel, and getting the same reaction. Strange, she did it to Michael with her left hand. Again, the same reaction and she shook her head.

This…this…this…

'Tess has left Roswell,' snapped through her mind and her eyes snapped up to meet Kyle's wide blue ones.

"What happened to Tess?" Liz demanded.

"She left Roswell," Kyle repeated.

"Why?" Liz stood up, startling the trio into moving away from her.

"She had an argument with someone. She didn't tell me," Kyle explained. Liz shook her head as she slowly paced, her hands going to her head.

"Who did she argue with?" she looked at each member of their little group but she couldn't see anything that would tell her who it was.

They just stared at her, concern clear in their eyes and she shook her head. Damn it, they need to stop looking at her like that.

"Damn it! Who did she argue with?!" she finally broke under the pressure, startling everyone into staring at her with wide eyes.

"Not me," all six of them stated together before they looked at each other, confused. Liz shook her head.

This wasn't right…there was something wrong here.

"When did she leave?" Liz turned to look at Kyle.

"Last night."

"LAST NIGHT?!" she shouted as she moved closer to Kyle, making him back away from her with fear in his eyes. "What do you mean she left last night? Why are you only getting round to telling us this?!"

"Because I didn't know she was gone!" Kyle blurted out. "I thought she left for school early this morning. It wasn't until I noticed that everything was gone and I hadn't seen her at school that I…" he trailed off as Liz's glare hardened.

"And you didn't think it was important enough to mention it to Max at school?" she asked, her voice turning icy. Fuck being tired, fuck her nightmares, and fuck her nausea; this was taking priority.

"I…" Kyle stammered before he sighed, giving up. "I guess I didn't want to believe she left Roswell."

The tiredness in his tone, the way his shoulders slumped, and the defeated expression wore Liz down and she felt herself soften.

She had seen how close Kyle and Tess had gotten over the months they lived together. This was hurting him, badly and she closed her eyes, willing away the headache that was beginning to start up behind her eyes.

"Damn it," she whispered, rubbing her forehead.

"Lizzie," Maria inched closer to her best friend and Liz turned to see that concerned look on her face, "It's gonna be okay." She slowly reached a hand.

"Is it?" Liz finally gave voice to her fear.

_It's your punishment for changing the future._

"Will it really be okay?" she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"We'll figure it out," Maria touched her shoulder.

_"Time to scream little Lizzie!"_

Liz flinched and Maria removed her hand. Nausea started up again and Liz had to turn away from the group, shaking her head.

"This…" she groaned; her headache was getting worse, "This isn't right."

Why couldn't she breathe? Why…why were her thoughts muddled?

"Lizzie…" Alex's voice sounded so far away.

_"Scream Lizzie scream,"_

Liz shivered violently as she backed up against the wall.

"Liz?" Isabel was at her side, hands on her cheeks and she drew Liz's face up so their eyes could meet.

"Why do you always look so sad?" Liz whispered, her finger coming up to trace Isabel's cheek, Isabel's eyes widening with shock. "There is no need to be sad."

"Liz!" Isabel gently shook her and Liz snapped back before she frowned. Isabel looked over at Max and Liz followed her gaze to see Max was looking terrified. Michael looked like he was ready to blast something.

"What is going on with her?" Kyle asked Alex, who just shook his head when Liz looked in their direction.

"I need to find Tess," Liz straightened up, pulling Isabel's hands away from her face and ignoring the gasps that came from Isabel.

Funny, they sound like the gasps Max used to make when he got a flash from her.

"Liz," Michael stepped forward.

"I need to go," Liz stumbled out of the apartment. It felt stifling like the air was thick. When she hit the street, she stumbled over her two feet before she regained her balance and she frowned. She needed to concentrate.

Tess. Remember Tess. Her blonde curls. Her blue eyes, how they would sparkle with laughter. Her warm smile, how amusement would pull at the corner. Remember the way she used to reach. Remember the way she used to laugh.

Blood spilling from Tess's mouth. Blood soaking her blue top. Blood soaking her blonde hair.

"NO!" Liz screeched as her hands went to her head, shaking violently to get rid of the image.

"_Time to run,"_ the voice chuckled menacingly.

Liz ran.

~_TRWT_~

Liz scrabbled up the ladder, taking care not to alert her family as she quickly jumped over the ledge, and crossed the balcony, slipping through her window into her room and she looked around desperately.

Damn it, this wasn't supposed to happen. What the hell happened with Tess? None of the scenarios she thought up sat well with her yet none of them fit.

Tess and Max had become good friends even she had seen it. If Tess had a fight with someone, wouldn't she have gone to Max?

And that made her think that Max had the argument with Tess but about what?

No, there was something else going on. And it dawned on her. Tess didn't just leave Roswell…she ran. Something happened and Tess ran.

Damn it, Liz crossed the room to her dresser, yanking out the top drawer and she tossed the underwear around until she found the phone she had purchased a few months ago.

Closing her eyes, she held the phone to her chest before flipping it open and speed dialling the only number programmed in it.

She held the phone to her ear, her heart thumping erratically against her chest until there was a click.

"What's up cornball?" Ava's warm voice came over the line and Liz breathed a sigh of relief. "Liz?"

"I need a favour Ava," she told her.

"Whatever you need."

"I need you to help me find Tess."

~_TRWT_~

"Liz?!" Max bolted after Liz once he regained his senses and he sensed the others following him. They hit the street and spread out, each looking for Liz but came up empty.

"FUCK!" Max swore under his breath, running a hand through his hair before he turned to the others. "Michael, Isabel, I need you to go with Kyle to the house. See if you can get anything from anything Tess touched and find out why she left."

"Max…" Isabel shook her head.

"I know you are worried about Liz. That is why Alex and Maria are going to team up and look for her," he turned to their friends, who nodded. "Check all the usual places she would go. I'll check some of the places I know."

"Does someone want to explain to me what is going on?" Kyle asked, "What the hell was that about Liz?"

"She's scared," Isabel spoke up before she shook her head and looked at Max with tearful eyes, "Did you _feel _that?"

"She's fucking terrified," corrected Michael, his voice hoarse, "I didn't even know she could transmit that."

Max shook his head, "I don't think she knew what was she was doing."

"What do you mean?" Alex stepped forward. Max turned to face the taller boy.

"She sent us flashes," Max explained. Maria gasped.

"When she touched your face?" Maria moved closer to Max, grabbing the lapel of his jacket, "How?"

"I don't know," Max covered her hands with his, looking down her worried green eyes, "But it's not just her fears. Her nightmares are…" Max trailed off, unable to put it into words.

"Darkness," Isabel slowly spoke up and they looked toward her. Isabel wrapped her arms around her stomach. "That's the only word I can think of. It's just pure darkness and it's swallowing her whole."

"Alright, let's get moving!" barked Michael, "Clearly Tess leaving Roswell is connected to Liz's behaviour. Solve one; we should solve the other, right?" Max could see the worry in his best friend's eyes and knew the same reflected in his.

They had to solve this before they lost anyone.

"Everyone keep in contact," Max ordered them as Maria and Alex got into the Jetta. Michael, Isabel, and Kyle into the Mustang and Max jogged over to his jeep, shoving his keys into the ignition.

All at once, the three cars started up and peeled out of their parking spots, going in different directions.

Max tried all the different places, he tried the UFO centre, he tried the Crashdown earlier only to be told that Liz hadn't come by, he tried the library, the small park they used to meet at, even senior chow just to be on the safe side but he came up empty.

Phone calls from Maria told him the same, they couldn't find Liz and they even tried the school.

Isabel had contacted him to say that Tess had been careful. She didn't leave anything behind which just frustrated Max.

He had asked Alex to go by Valenti's house and check the computer to see if Tess had used it while asking Maria to take either Michael or Isabel and see if they could get a flash off something that belonged to Liz.

They were fast running out of time and they still yet to tell the older Valenti anything.

Max closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the steering wheel, wishing he knew where Liz was, wishing he knew what was going on between the two missing girls.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself, parking in front of the Crashdown once more. Maybe she would have come home by now and they just happened to miss her.

Max climbed out of the jeep and into the Crashdown, looking around for the familiar dark-haired woman only to come up empty.

With a frustrated hiss, he strode toward the back, peering through to see Jose was working the grill.

"Hey Jose," the cook turned to face him, "Have you seen Liz?"

"Not since last night," he told him, turning back to the grill.

"Thanks," he decided to go up to the apartment and he knocked on the door, shoving his hands in his pockets, feeling nervous.

It had been a while since he knocked on the door; usually, he preferred the ladder but with what was happening with Liz, he didn't feel it was a good idea.

The door swung open to reveal a harassed looking Jeff Parker and he glared at Max.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" He demanded.

"What?" Max took a step back, his eyes widening.

"You heard me, where is my daughter?!"

Max shook his head, bewildered when Nancy appeared at her husband's side, grabbing his arm.

"Jeff, if Max is here, then clearly he doesn't know where Liz is!" she reminded her husband, who only glowered at Max before pulling away from his wife and stormed back into the apartment.

Max turned confused eyes toward Nancy, his heart pounding. Liz wasn't here, that was obvious but…

"Please come in Max," Nancy stood to the side, allowing the confused boy to step in only to stop short when he saw Sheriff Hanson in the living room.

"What…what's going on?" He looked toward Jeff who was now pacing before turning to look at Nancy who stood next to him and his blood ran cold.

"Liz has run away."

~_TRWT_~

Max entered his house, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wood with a heavy sigh then shaking his head, grateful that his parents weren't home.

He had gone through a gruelling interview regarding Liz's whereabouts and actions. He had to phone the rest of the gang and all of them turned up at the Sheriff's station to their own interviews.

Maria had been hysterical when she found out that Liz had run away, Isabel had nearly shut down that it had taken Max to comfort her before she could answer any questions.

Michael was frustrated; he could see it in his best friend while Alex just sat quietly, head in his hands.

Kyle didn't know where to go, what to say or do. His world turned upside down in a matter of 24 hours that Max felt sorry for him.

Max, on the other hand, was near sick with worry and he slid down the door, drawing his knees up to his chest and buried his hands in his hair.

What the hell was going on?! First Tess disappears without a word; all of her clothes were gone, even personal items.

Then Liz shows up looking like she had been through a wringer then there is her behaviour at Michael's apartment. It had scared him to see her looking so…broken. It seemed like she barely knew where she was half the time.

He shivered as he remembered the letter Nancy had given him, it was in an evidence bag, but it was clearly Liz's handwriting.

_"Sorry, I need to run. I need to save her."_

That was all she wrote, no name, no information; he couldn't even take the paper out the bag to see if he could get a flash off it.

Damn it, Liz, he thought, his hands falling to his knees and his head falling back as the tears finally fell. The last time he felt this helpless was the white room and he thought Liz was dead.

The horrific memory was a band around his heart and he shook his head. What the hell was he supposed to do now?

He didn't think Isabel would up for dream-walking any of the girls, not that he would ask her to. Seeing her fear when she got the flash from Liz was enough without knowledge that Liz was missing.

Max scrubbed at his face, trying to wipe out Maria's tearful face from his mind. She had collapsed into Michael's arms when given the news that Liz had left.

He tried to forget the way Alex slammed his fist into the wall before he stormed off.

He willed away Kyle just standing there, confused and lost.

He hated the sheer frustration on Michael's face as he just held Maria, his eyes locked onto Max's, begging for an order, for answers, for anything and it broke Max's heart knowing he didn't have anything.

Isabel's face was the one seared into his memory. The terrified look in her eyes, the way she clung to him when he hugged her, the way her body shivered as she tried to get warm.

All of them looked at him, hoping that he could give them answers and Max just felt as lost.

Slowly Max got up from his spot on the ground and forced himself to walk to his bedroom, stripping his jacket off as he did. He flung it on his bed while shutting the door.

Max stopped when he saw the package on his bed with an envelope on top of it. He frowned, looking around his room but nothing else was out of the ordinary.

Moving closer to the bed, his eyes widened when he spotted Liz's familiar handwriting. She had been here.

He grabbed the envelope, staggering under the flash of her tearful face and overwhelming emotions before he sat down on the bed, breathing heavily.

Swallowing, Max ripped open the letter with shaky hands, pulling out the sheet and felt his heart clench at the teardrops staining the paper.

'_Dear Max,_

_ Stupid way to start this letter I know but I don't know what other way to start it. I am going after Tess. There is too much at stake and we need her, you need her. But there is another reason why I am going after her._

_ Remember my nightmares, the ones I said I couldn't remember when I woke up? I lied, I remember them, so clear, and vivid it was like watching a film. _

_ Tess was in my nightmare and she was hurt, Max. I know she and I are not the best of friends but I can't let anything happen to her. Before you start, my nightmares always started with Kyle telling me she left Roswell._

_ So, when Kyle told me she left Roswell, I knew deep in my heart that it was just the start of my nightmare and that was when I made my choice. I am going after Tess, but I don't know if I will come back alive._

_ I never see how my nightmares end, I always wake up before that point but something deep inside of me, I know something bad is going to happen._

_ The reason why I didn't let you all know what was happening is because you are needed in Roswell. You need to protect Roswell. You need to protect yourself._

_ Max…_

_ You asked me once if you could read my journal and I told you no._

_ Read my journal, Max, it will give you all the answers you need but I will give you one answer here and now._

_ I never slept with Kyle that night. I knew you were coming to see me and I set it up._

_ My journal will explain everything and you will, I hope in time, understand why I am doing this._

_ You once told me that I was your destiny, and I walked away._

_ You are my destiny Max Evans, but I need to walk away once more because Tess needs me._

_ I love you, don't ever doubt that and I will try and come back to you._

_ But until then, love and trust the others, help them and let them help you. You are all stronger together than apart._

_ You have my heart, always._

_ Liz.'_

Max re-read the letter so many times, trying to absorb everything Liz was telling him and what she wasn't.

The heavy tension that had settled around his heart since October lifted but his fear overshadowed with the other information she has given him.

Her nightmares were coming true and Tess was hurt. He frowned. The last time Tess had been hurt, Max had been the one to find her. Before that, it had been Isabel.

So…why was Liz getting the vision of her being hurt? Why did Liz need to be one to save her?

Then there was that comment…she didn't know if she would come back alive. Max fought back the tears as the memory of Pierce showing him that picture of Liz dead came back to him.

Her eyes wide open, staring up at nothing and he fought the urge to vomit, leaning forward, and breathing heavily.

She needed to come back alive, he couldn't live without her, couldn't live in a world where she was dead.

Taking a deep breath, Max forced himself into a sitting position and turned to the one book he had always wanted to read since he first found out about it.

Liz's journal. She had misplaced it once and he had asked if he could read it when she told him that a good friend had returned.

She had refused and he had asked her if it was because if he read it, he would learn the true extent of her feelings for him, how she truly saw him.

Now…here it was and it held all the answers he needed.

Max shifted so his back was against the wall, lifting up the journal and he took a deep breath before he opened it, Liz's familiar handwriting coming into view.

"I'm Liz Parker and five days ago I died. After that, things got really weird..."

~_TRWT_~

Max wasn't sure how long he sat there, reading the journal but when he reached the last page, his heart felt heavy with emotions, his head pounded with a headache behind his eyes and his eyes felt gritty from the tears.

She had been through so damn much, and he had put her through so damn much yet she loved him. Even after everything, she still loved him.

Now he had answers to her mysterious actions that day in October and it nearly broke him to read it, to know she went through so much just to save everyone and now he understood her actions regarding Tess leaving.

If Tess left them, it would mean the end of the world, and it would mean Liz had gone through hell for nothing.

But nothing told him where Liz had gone to, nothing told him of any leads Liz had found regarding Tess yet she seemed to know where Tess was…so what was he missing?

Damn it, he rested the back of his head against the wall and frowned.

Liz knew Tess was in trouble due to her nightmares. She left Michael's apartment and disappeared. She obviously went back to her room after she ran away given that her journal is here and the note she left for her parents.

Yet…did she know where to find Tess?

Max frowned as he tried to dig deeper into the tangle that was forming in front of him. She knew Tess was in trouble before any of them; before Kyle told them Tess had left. The nightmares during the day were evidence enough.

So…did Tess reach Liz in desperation? Did she try to reach one of them but could only reach Liz?

He vaguely remembered something Rath had said when they were in New York. Something about Liz being susceptible. Did he mention flashes?

He then remembered Rath asking Michael if he wanted Rath to deal with the problem with Maria left with Brody.

It had struck him funny at the time, especially considering none of them was in a relationship with any of the humans at the time.

Then there was Liz's reaction when Rath greeted her and it dawned on him.

Rath had kissed Liz and obviously gotten a flash from her. Pushing his anger aside at the thought of the asshole putting his hands and lips on someone he shouldn't have, he concentrated on Rath's words about Liz.

He had been talking to Lonnie how the human girl had given him the flashes, how he was able to get the layout. How he managed to block her from getting flashes from him.

At first, he had thought Rath had been talking about Maria but now everything made sense.

And Ava had said Liz had changed when he healed her back that fateful day. She had managed to project herself to him in New York and saved his life.

What if…Max sat up straight as horror shot through him…what if the flashes had been a part of her abilities the whole time?

He needed to find Liz. And he knew of the perfect person to help him.

~_TRWT_~

Max knocked on the door, shoving his hands into his jean pocket and waited for the answer.

Soon the door opened to reveal Sean DeLuca. He arched an eyebrow when he spotted Max standing on his doorstep.

"If you are looking for Maria, she's not here," Sean reminded. Max nodded.

"I know; it's you I'm looking for."

"Me?" Sean leaned against the doorjamb. "Are you going to accuse me of kidnapping Liz too?" Max arched an eyebrow inquiringly and Sean rolled his eyes. "Maria has a big mouth and told the 'rents that I flirted with Parker."

"Ah," Max nodded before he shook his head. "No, I'm here to ask you for something."

"Ask away," Sean gesture with a hand between them before he frowned. "Though I thought you would be out looking for Parker."

"That's what I'm here for." Sean arched an eyebrow. "I need you to help me find Liz."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3: Silence Shields the Pain

Chapter 3: Silence Shields the Pain

4 Years Later

_Tess looked at her through tearful eyes, a pained-amused smile playing on her lips. Liz sang softly, giving her a tearful smile as she held onto Tess's hand._

_Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do, nowhere to go o,_

_I wanna be sedated_

_ Tess groaned; gritting her teeth as pain ripped through her, her blonde curls sweat-soaked to her head before she gasped._

_ Liz reached up, smoothing back her hair, her hand still clutched in the death grip._

_Just get me to the airport, put me on a plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_ They watched from the other side, arms crossed and no expression. Liz wanted to scream, to shout, and to yell at them._

_ Tess was in so much pain and they didn't care. They never cared. They just wanted pain, tears, and blood. They didn't want anything else._

_Twenty twenty twenty four hours to go_

_I wanna be sedated_

_Nothing to do, nowhere to go o,_

_I wanna be sedated_

_ "Just breathe," Liz begged as Tess suddenly screamed, her back arching, "Just breath Tess, I have you."_

_ "Liz…" _

_ "I'm here Tess, we'll get through this together," Liz promised her._

_ "Don't stop singing," Tess whispered. Liz half laughed, half sobbed before she nodded._

_Just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane_

_Hurry hurry hurry, before I go insane_

_I can't control my fingers, I can't control my brain_

_Oh no oh oh oh oh_

_ "SAVE HER!" Liz screamed._

Liz bolted up in her bed, a scream caught in her throat as she looked around the bedroom for any danger before she sighed.

She groaned as she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face into them, taking a deep breath, resisting the urge to vomit and to temper down her anger.

Come on, just breathe, she imagined Maria's soothing voice before she inwardly smiled at the image of Maria trying to shove a bottle of cypress oil underneath her nose.

Liz sighed sadly at the thought of her best friend. It had been so long since she had seen Maria; since she had seen any of them.

It was for the best, she told herself. She knew what would happen if she went back. And she knew if she phoned any of them…her heart broke and shook her head, she would never be able to resist going back if she heard any of their voices.

Sighing, Liz pulled herself out of bed, smoothing down her pink tank top that had risen up during her sleep and adjusting her pink and grey plaid pants before making her way toward the door.

She peered into the room and smiled when she saw the occupant was still asleep before heading out into the main apartment.

"Hey babe," a voice called from the kitchen and Liz walked over to the kitchen, smiling when she saw Ava behind the counter, cooking dressed in her red and blue plaid pyjamas.

"Hey," Liz greeted as she took a seat at the stool.

Ava eyed Liz critically before she sighed, a hand going to her hip.

"You had another nightmare," Ava told her.

"Memories," Liz admitted before she shook her head. "I don't think they'll stop."

"How is munchkin?" Ava asked.

"Sleeping, thankfully," Liz told her. "At least my dreams didn't wake her."

Liz stared at her best friend, trying to take in the image before her.

Gone was the short blonde hair with multi-colours, in place was long rich dark curls. Of course, Ava wasn't quite able to give up the colours with the blue and pink mixed in with the dark brown yet it suited her perfectly.

She still had eyebrow and lip piercing, along with the tattoos but sometimes, Liz couldn't see the girl she met in Roswell five years ago.

She even had managed to get rid of her New York accent, though she still slipped when she was pissed, and she was working professionally with computers.

A cry from the bedroom and a tug caught her attention and she smiled at Ava.

"I'll be back soon," she got up from the stool and headed over to the spare bedroom, peering in to see the toddler standing in the crib dressed in a simple white top and blue bottoms, tears filling her blue eyes and her dark curls a mess, sticking up in every direction.

"Mama," the little girl whimpered, lifting her arms. Liz smiled as she moved closer, reaching up to pick up the girl and held her close to her chest.

"Morning sweetheart," she kissed her cheeks, tickling the girl's stomach until she got giggles and a bright smile from the toddler. "There's that smile I love," she teased.

"No fair," she squirmed in Liz's arms.

"Oh really?" asked Liz as she arched an eyebrow before she suddenly lifted the toddler up, the top riding to show off a little pot belly and she blew raspberries.

The girl shrieked and giggled, trying to wriggle out of Liz's grip. Liz laughed, the girl's giggles infectious before she pulled the toddler down so she could look into shiny blue eyes, smoothing back the wayward curls.

"Love you, mama," the girl whispered.

"I love you too Alexis," she whispered, kissing her forehead. "Come on, let's go, and see Aunt Ava before she thinks we've run away."

"She's silly," Alexis looked up her with solemn eyes.

"Just don't tell her that," Liz warned her with a teasing smile as they made their way into the living room.

"There she is," Ava greeted with a bright smile when she saw the two of them.

"Aunt Ava," Alexis squirmed in Liz's embrace, leaning forward to press a kiss to Ava's cheek.

"Morning munchkin," Ava returned the kiss. "Want some pancakes?"

"Yes," Alexis' head bobbed.

"What do you say?" Liz reminded as she placed Alexis onto the booster seat at the table, making sure she was strapped in.

"Please Aunt Ava," she gave Ava the puppy dog eyes. Ava laughed as she pointed a spatula at Liz.

"She learned _that_ from you," Ava reminded.

"She needed to get something from me," Liz teased. Ava merely rolled her eyes as she went back to finishing off the pancakes. "What do you want to drink?" Liz turned back to Alexis, who smiled sweetly.

"Milk please," Liz nodded as she moved over to the fridge, grabbing two glasses and a sippy cup out of the cupboard as she did. She grabbed the milk and cherry coke – damn it Max, why did you have to like it so much – and she poured the milk into the cup, grabbing the tabasco from the corner and shaking it into the milk while she poured out two glasses of cherry coke.

She placed the lid on the cup and shook Tabasco into the glasses before walking over to the table, handing Alexis the cup, who eagerly brought it up to her mouth. Liz placed the glasses on opposite sides of the table and sat down.

Ava came over with the plates, placing them next to the glasses and sat down, placing the Tabasco bottle in the middle. Alexis squealed with delight when she saw it, reaching out with her little hands to grab it. Liz was quicker, picking the bottle up and giving Alexis a look.

Alexis merely pouted cutely and Liz rolled her eyes while Ava laughed.

"And she got _that_ off you," Liz returned to Ava, who just laughed harder.

"Tabasco please?" asked Alexis as she looked up at Liz with wide blue eyes. Liz sighed before she uncapped the bottle and shook it over the pancakes, mixing it in with the syrup. She picked up the knife and cut the pancakes into bite size before placing the plate in front of Alexis.

"Thank you," Alexis took the fork offered and eagerly dug into her breakfast. Liz just shook her head as she sprinkled Tabasco onto her own pancakes and handed the bottle to Ava, who took with a bright grin.

"Yeah, suck it up," Liz shot at her.

"Never thought you would have seen the day, right?" she asked. Liz merely sighed and tucked into her own breakfast.

"Do you think…"

"No," Liz shook her head before she sighed at Ava's pointed look. "I know Ava, it's been four years. But…"

"You destroyed everything," Ava reminded. "There's no reason to think they are watching."

"How do I know though?" Liz asked with a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through Alexis' hair. "I can't put her at risk."

"But you could at least give them some closure."

"What closure?" Liz scoffed. "I can't tell them what happened."

"Let them know you're alive."

"I can't," Liz whispered. "If I hear their voices…_his_ voice…it would break me."

Ava just sighed as she stared at Liz and Liz stared right back, knowing what was going through Ava's mind. Nearly every month, they would have the same argument.

If Liz was honest with herself, she was desperate to talk to her family. But Alexis took priority over everything, including her need for Max Evans.

Liz looked over at the oblivious girl who was happily tucking into her pancakes and she smiled softly. She would do anything to protect Alexis. Hell – she had done her fair share of destruction.

So how could she ask her family to come back into her life?

Liz came out of her thoughts to see Ava had finished her breakfast and rounded the table so she was standing next to Liz.

"Just…think about it," Ava whispered before she pressed a kiss to Liz's forehead then headed back to the kitchen, leaving Liz staring down at her pancakes with tears in her eyes.

Breakfast was over before they knew it and Liz hoisted a sticky child into the air, shaking her head as she did.

"I will never understand how messy you can possibly get," Liz teased, rubbing her nose against Alexis, who giggled, "Shower!"

"Sparkles!" squealed Alexis and Liz rolled her eyes.

"I will think about it," she promised. "But seriously, shower for you."

"Ok mama," she placed a sticky kiss on Liz's cheek.

"And a shower for me," Liz wrinkled her nose. She took Alexis to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

~_TRWT_~

Liz appeared out of her bedroom freshly washed and dressed in a simple black and red dress and her hair pulled back from her face. She slipped on her black heels before she picked up Alexis, who was now dressed in a simple dark blue t-shirt and light blue overalls. Her dark curls pulled in twin-tails.

"Right sweetheart, it's time for daycare," Liz told Alexis, who nodded with a bright smile.

Ava, also freshly washed and dressed, dressed in a light blue shirt and black slacks, held up the small lunch pack for Alexis, which Liz swapped Alexis for so she could grab her school bag and all three of them headed out of their apartment.

"Plans for today?" Ava asked, watching as Liz threw her bag into the back seat of the SUV and placed Alexis' lunch bag in the passenger seat.

"I have a half-day of classes today," Liz told her before she looked at Ava, who pulled a face at Alexis, making the girl giggle, "How about you?"

"Big project on today so I'm not sure when I will be finished," Ava admitted, shutting the door and walking around to meet Liz. "Don't worry about dinner for me. I'll probably pick up something on the way home."

"Okay, have a good day and try and not set anyone on fire," Liz teased as she opened the driver's door.

"Same to you," Ava winked before she looked toward the back. "I'll see you later munchkin, don't have too much fun with paint."

"Bye Aunt Ava!" Alexis waved when Liz switched the ignition on and drove off toward the daycare.

Managing for once to beat the traffic and the other parents, Liz made it to the daycare in record time and she looked to see that the carer was already at the front door, getting ready for the day.

"Alright Alexis," Liz unstrapped the girl before giving her a warning look, "Remember…"

"No glowing hands," Alexis whispered carefully. Liz smiled sadly before she pressed a kiss to Alexis' forehead.

"That's right and no picking on Thomas either." Liz gave her a knowing look.

"He pulls on my hair," Alexis muttered.

"Which is usually after you call him a name," Liz reminded her. "Play nice."

"Fine mama," Alexis sighed. Liz shook her head ruefully, her heart breaking a little more with each time Alexis reminded her so much of her friends. And how much it hurt to know Alexis was growing up without them.

Liz made it to the carer, who turned to face them.

"Hi Miss Evans," Kathy greeted with a bright smile, her red hair pulled up in a ponytail, swishing with her movements. Liz smiled back.

"Morning Kathy, here's Alexis," she handed Alexis over to the day carer, who just smiled and gave Alexis a high-five. "I will be back to pick her up at my usual time."

"No problem Miss Evans," Kathy nodded before she looked at Alexis, "We're gonna have fun, right?"

"Finger paints?" Alexis asked hopefully. Liz laughed while Kathy winced and wagged her finger at the day carer.

"I did warn you, and I can tell you that Ava is not too happy to have colourful fingerprints all over her walls," Liz told the now sheepish girl.

"I didn't realise she would take to it so quickly."

"Alexis loves being messy," Liz laughed, "And you gave her the best opportunity with the paints." Liz looked at Alexis. "Okay, I have to go to class. I will see you later, okay?"

"Bye mama," Liz leaned over and kissed Alexis' cheek.

"Bye sweetheart, have fun and don't make too much mess."

"No promises!" Alexis replied making Liz laugh and shake her head before she waved bye, climbing into her car and driving off, trying to shake off the feeling that was now settling in her heart.

~_TRWT_~

Liz groaned as she exited her college, slinging her bag into the backseat of her car before climbing into the front and placing her hands on the steering wheel as she looked out over the road.

Students milled about the parking lot and she sighed.

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in the last few years. It wasn't even that long ago that Liz had doubted that she would ever actually get to go to Harvard yet, here she was, getting her degree.

Then again, she never thought she would be a mother at the age of 21, especially one at 3 years old.

Then again, she never expected to be dying and healed by her lab partner, or that she would have fallen in love with him. Or that she would have sacrificed her happiness to save his future. Or that she would have to go out of her way to save the one person she considered as a rival for Max's affection.

Now here she was and she felt old before her time.

Her phone chimed and she picked it up, smiling when she read Ava's text asking if they could meet for lunch at their usual place. Liz confirmed and set the car into motion, eager to meet up with her best friend for lunch.

Once Liz reached the restaurant, the waiter taking her to her usual seat and she looked out of the window, taking in the scenery, remembering when she first arrived in L.A.

She had been desperate. She had planned to go back to Roswell but changed her mind and went to L.A to see Ava. Ava had offered her help that Liz had grabbed with both hands.

Ava had changed her hair colour and allowed it to grow out. It helped that she didn't look so much like Tess, her memory still haunting Liz, but she was still Ava in her own way and she had introduced Liz to her protector.

Cal Langley. Liz felt anger bubble as she thought about the shapeshifter.

Needless to say, Cal wasn't too impressed with a human woman demanding answers, or when she started giving orders.

Liz shook her head. She really hated shapeshifters but she had to admit, Cal was a hell a lot better than Naesdo, that's for sure. At least he has never shapeshifted to look like her boyfriend and willingly made out with her or cause Max's kidnapping and torture.

Nevertheless, that wasn't to say that Cal was blameless and she had let him know just how…displeased she had been with him.

Cal quickly had gotten to work, helping Liz to enrol at school so she could finish her schooling and help her with Alexis. He had even put in a good word with Harvard, which allowed Liz to get to college so there was some good.

He even moved them all down to Boston so Liz could attend to her college and set up Ava at her job, even given them the apartment they were living in and he gave them a good allowance, allowing them to live comfortably and keep Alexis safe.

Not enough to cover what he didn't do but it was a start.

"Hey babe," Ava kissed Liz's cheek before she sat down across from her at the table. Liz came out of her thought and smiled.

"Hey, how was work?"

"Brutal," Ava admitted with a shake of her head and picked up the menu. "What's the special?"

"Spicy chicken with pepper mushrooms," Liz took a sip of her drink, smiling at Ava's ecstatic expression. "Thought you like that."

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get away with asking for more peppers," Ava licked her lips in anticipation.

"Here's your chance," Liz watched as the waiter appeared at their side, taking their orders. Once he left, Liz looked at Ava.

"So what happened? Davis put his hand on your ass again?"

"He'd be lucky if I don't punt him out of the window," Ava muttered under her breath, making Liz smile.

"Gave him the case of itchiness," Liz shrugged, "it works for me."

"Ooh, that's a good idea. I wonder if I can get away by putting on the groin." A sly smile crossed Ava's face. "That is a good image. Hmm…I'll see if I can do it later."

"Always glad to help," Liz told her. "Now I need a favour in return."

The waiter arrived with their drinks and their food and left them alone once more.

"So, what's up?" Ava started tucking into her meal.

"I need to talk to Cal," Liz told her as she sat back in her chair. Ava smiled.

"Oh, I bet he will be so excited to see you." Liz rolled her eyes. "Can I be there?"

"Ava!" Liz laughed at the excited gleam in the other woman's eyes.

"But it's so much fun to see you roast him."

"He brought it on himself," Liz reminded.

"A fact you like to keep branding him with," Ava winked before she took a sip of her drink, her smile fading, "But seriously babe, why?"

"Because I'm being followed," Liz told her. Ava stiffened before she frowned.

"Yet you don't seem worried," she noticed.

"Because I think I know why, but I need to talk to Cal first to make sure I'm right." Liz shook her head, "Because if I am right, he has got a lot of explaining to do."

"Sounds like you are going to be pissed off." Ava sighed. "I'll get you in; just don't level the building, please?"

"No promises," Liz smirked. Ava just rolled her eyes.

"See," she pointed her fork at Liz, "That's where Alexis' gets it from." Liz just stuck her tongue out before she took a bite of her meal.

~_TRWT_~

Liz sighed as she stared up at the building where Cal was working and smirked at the thought of his expression when he saw her.

Ava was right, she did enjoy making the protector squirm too much, but then again, he deserved it she thought darkly as she remembered everything Ava, Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess had gone through.

They would have never gone through all of that if Cal had done his job properly.

Liz closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe through the anger. It was in the past and she needed to leave it there.

Liz opened her eyes and walked over to the door, pulling it open walking right in. She nodded to the receptionist as she headed over to the elevator.

Once she was in the elevator, she squared her shoulders and pressed the highest button. She needed answers and Cal was the only one who had them.

It was ironic how twisted her life had become since that fateful day in the Crashdown when Max Evans, her lab partner and crush, had healed her gunshot wound and brought her into a whole new world.

She definitely did not see this coming.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened to reveal Cal Langley sitting at his desk with a phone in his hand.

"Hello Cal," Liz greeted. She watched as Cal recoil when he saw her before he sighed and gave her a strained smiled.

"Hello Liz," he greeted. Liz arched eyebrow amused at the reaction before she stepped into the office.

"We need to talk."

~_TRWT_~

The figure stopped near the phone booth outside the building he followed Liz. Once he saw her go in, he smirked and leaned against the phone booth, pulling out his cell, and he dialled a familiar number, holding the phone to his ear.

A click on the other side registered.

"Hey," the figure smiled, "I found her."

TBC

Song: I Wanna Be Sedated - Ramones


	4. Chapter 4: Feel They've Rigged the Game

Chapter 4: Feel they've rigged the game

Max sighed as he pulled up at the hotel Sean was staying at. It had been a long drive, though he didn't mind the view on the way down, the tension in his stomach had made it harder for him to appreciate it.

He couldn't believe it when Sean had phoned him to tell him that he had finally found Liz Parker after 4 years of searching for her.

It had been four long years of turning over every stone they could find just to get a trace of Liz Parker and each time they turned up empty, he felt his heart break a little bit more.

He thought about his family he left back in Roswell. He had told them that he had to go to a medical convention in order to meet Sean without drawing suspicion and it had nearly broken his heart when he saw all of them just accept it.

Losing Liz and Tess had been a blow to all of them. Kyle and Jim had found it hard to stay in the same house without Tess so they ended up redoing the house just so it felt different.

Losing Liz and Tess had forced Jim out of his slump and he re-joined the Sheriff station, this time as a Deputy, allowing Kyle to focus on his schoolwork and achieving a scholarship.

Isabel had graduated from school early. At first, Max had been reluctant to let his sister go but he saw how desperate she had been and gave her his blessing. Isabel had gone to law school, much to their parents' amusement.

Maria had lost most of her spark after Liz's disappearance but she managed to pull through school and was now helping her mother out in her shop, though Max had wondered if Maria had given up her dreams to be a singer.

Michael had taken Liz's letter to heart and swore to protect them all, much to everyone's frustration as they tried to get him to focus on himself.

It had taken a combination of the parents to get Michael to focus on school, pulling his grades up and to make a choice in college. With his grades, Michael had gotten offers from different colleges and with the encouragement from Isabel and Max; he had relented and gone to one.

He was now working as a professional chef.

Alex was the one Max had worried about the most, other than Maria. Alex had gotten great grades and headed to MIT so he could work on his degree in computer programming. He was determined to be helpful in one way or another.

However, Max could see the underlying desperation in Alex's actions. Max had wondered if it had been because of Liz, or because of Tess.

Max sighed as he rested his head against the headrest as he remembered Alex coming to him shortly after Liz and Tess's disappearance and told him everything that had happened.

It had stunned Max to his core but at the same time, he had wondered if he had genuinely been that surprised. He had seen the hints though he had chosen not to get involved.

Max had knuckled down, getting good grades and finally deciding where he wanted to go. He remembered Liz playfully teasing him that he should become a doctor with his healing hands.

Max had pushed the idea aside at the time but then he realised that it was perfect for him and he had gone into paediatric, much to his mother and father's amusement. His father had been a little disappointed that Max hadn't wanted to become a lawyer but eventfully conceded that Isabel would be better.

The door in front of Max opened and Sean DeLuca stood in the doorway with a smile. Max climbed out of the SUV that his parents had given to him after he graduated school. The Jeep – Bob – was still at home but it never felt right driving the jeep again.

"Yo Evans," Sean raised a hand in greeting before waving him in. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Hey Sean, how it's been?" he asked.

"Alright. Not so bad crashing in these motels believe it or not," Sean told him as Max grabbed the table at the desk and sat down on it. "Straight down to it, huh?" he smirked at the hopeful yet guarded look on Max's face.

"Just tell me."

"Better yet, how about I show you?" He handed Max a photo. Max took it and inhaled sharply at the image of Liz in the photo.

Her hair was shorter, reaching her shoulders. She was smiling at a woman who was sitting across from her but Max could see the smile didn't fully reach her eyes.

"How long?" he asked.

"She's been here for just under 3 years as far as I could find," Sean explained, pulling the folder of paperwork toward him. "She's going by the name Bethany Evans." Max couldn't stop the small smile pulling at his lips.

"You haven't found where she was the first year she disappeared?" Max asked, looking up at the taller male, who shook his head.

"There's no record of her that I can find," Sean explained with a shrug. "It looks like she disappeared off the radar."

"What about Tess?" Max looked down at the photo before he sensed Sean's hesitation. He looked back up at him, quirking an eyebrow.

"The girl here," Sean reached over and tapped the women with the brown curly hair across from Liz, Max nodded, "She looks like the girl you gave me the picture of yet…"

"Yet?" he prodded.

"Here," Sean handed him another photo and Max's eyebrows rose when he saw the face. She looked like Tess yet she had dark brown hair and piercing and Max instantly knew who she was.

"Ava," Max whispered.

"Ava?" Sean asked and Max nodded.

"Ava is actually Tess's twin. When they were born, they went to different parents. Ava actually came to Roswell just before you came. I didn't realise that she was in Boston."

"The two of them are living together," Sean told him. Max stared at him, surprised and Sean nodded.

"Yeah, what I can tell is that Liz showed up in L.A first and Ava took her in. Ava works for a man called Cal Langley. He is a hotshot producer. Quite famous for his works. He has won a few awards."

"Hmm," Max sat back in his chair.

"Liz completed schooling after she resurfaced and is currently at Harvard for her Microbiologist degree."

Max smiled. "She achieved her dreams." He was happy but at the same time, he wondered why she hasn't contacted them.

"Do you have an address for her?" Max asked. Sean sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I do but you're not gonna get in," Sean warned him. Max frowned. "It's a highly private building they live in. Security on every doors and windows. The owners need to leave detailed information on any visitors they are expecting."

Max sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"So if they don't know I'm coming…"

"You're not getting in."

"Shit," Max rose from his chair, running a hand through his hair. "Come on Sean, there has to be something. We're so close to her."

"There is one thing," Sean admitted as he leaned forward, his elbows going to his knees.

"I'll take anything," Max confessed as he turned around.

"There's a child," Max inhaled sharply as he stared at Sean. "Liz turned up with a child. I don't know who the child belongs to, I haven't been able to get a clear picture. But I do know where Liz drops the child off during the day."

"You want me to approach the child?" he asked dubiously. "That will really endear Liz to me."

"Maybe you could hang out at the daycare and approach Liz when she either drops off the child or picks her up."

Max thought about it as he turned back to the window and winced when he realised that was probably the only choice he had in the matter.

If Sean was right, there was no way he could just walk up and knock on Liz's door, even with his abilities.

"Hell," Max muttered.

"Sorry, I wish I had more for you," Sean told him. Max shook his head as he turned to look at Sean, giving him a small smile.

"Sean, you found Liz. You have done more than enough," Max told him.

"At least we found her, huh?" Sean laced his fingers together behind his head before he shook his head. "Four years and we finally found her."

"I know, right?" Max smiled.

Max found it funny that he had managed to develop a friendship with the guy who once had been after Liz's affection when Liz was still in Roswell and he and Liz were going through that weird exes-becoming-friends stage when Max still had feelings for her.

But he had managed to overcome it and actually find a good friend in Sean.

"How do you feel?" Max asked as he moved back over to the chair.

"Relieved," Sean shook his head. "It's good to see she is still alive but the question of Tess is still out there, and who is the child."

"And who the child belongs to?" Max asked. Sean sighed as he raked a hand through his hair before he nodded.

"Seriously, there is no record of her during the first year she went missing Max. I can't find anything. Or they are kept sealed away."

"And that's what worries me," Max muttered as he frowned.

"How is Maria?" Sean asked. Max smiled sadly as he looked at Sean.

"Still doesn't have her spark back," Max admitted. Sean sighed before he nodded.

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sean looked at Max, who shook his head.

"We don't know what happened to Liz, or to Tess. I didn't want to get their hopes up," Max admitted with a sigh and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't want to get my hopes up."

"You don't think she'll come back?" Sean asked. Max shrugged.

"I have no idea, Sean. Clearly, something happened if she went to Ava instead of coming to Roswell. And I have a feeling it has something to do with the child. Beside…would Liz want to come back to Roswell?"

"She does still have her family," Sean pointed out.

"Who she hasn't called," Max reminded with a pointed look. Sean conceded and nodded. "There's something going on here." Max sighed and looked heavenward. "And the only way I'll get answers if I go and see her at a daycare." He shook his head, "Bleeding brilliant."

"I'm sure you won't get arrested Evans," Sean quipped, getting a glare from the other man.

"If I do, I'll be calling you to bail me out," Max warned him, getting laugher. Max rolled his eyes before he smiled.

"You know," Max looked at Sean curiously, "Why did you ask me to help you find Parker?"

"Alex," Max smiled. Sean arched an eyebrow. "Alex told me of you when you first arrived in Roswell. Said that you had a habit of digging up secrets no one wanted to see the light of day. That you were part of the reason why Amy's husband left."

"He was an asshole who didn't respect Aunt Amy," Sean muttered darkly. Max just smiled, understanding. He had heard from Maria about her father.

"I was desperate to find Liz but I knew I couldn't leave Roswell, not with the police and the F.B.I. It would have looked suspicious but then I remembered, there was one person who could come and go Roswell."

"Me," Sean finished. Max nodded.

"You. Sure they suspected you because you flirted with Liz but you had no interactions with Tess so I knew you would be cleared."

Sean grinned, "You sly dog. That's why you got your father to be my lawyer."

"It was either him or Isabel," Max shot back teasingly, making Sean laugh. "But yeah, I knew you were innocent but with the pressure Mr. Parker was putting on everyone, I had to do something. All I knew was the girls were out there by themselves and they were focusing on the wrong person."

"You know, I never did thank you for that," Sean told him seriously. Max just smiled.

"Thank you, for finding Liz."

~_TRWT_~

Max couldn't believe he was doing this as he sat down on the bench that was across from the daycare centre that Sean had given him the address for and took a sip of his coffee from the travel cup.

He was just thankful it was a nice day and hopefully, no one would be suspicious about a guy having coffee in front of a day care centre. Max wrinkled his nose, it didn't even sound innocent in his head.

He sighed, leaning forward only for his eyes to widen when he saw her.

Liz Parker, also known as Bethany Evans, was walking toward the daycare and he found he almost couldn't breathe.

She looked great; she was dressed in a pair of mid-calf distressed jeans, a dark purple wrap-around jumper with dark purple high heels. Her hair was curled and pulled back in a ponytail and it made his heart ache to see her.

It had been four years since he laid eyes on her and the last time he had seen her, she had been a wreck.

Max shook his head as Liz disappeared into the daycare and he wondered about the child. Sean hadn't dug up any record on the child which indicated that Liz kept the child away from the hospital and doctors.

Add in the fact that she went to Ava and Tess hasn't been seen yet made him think the child was connected to Tess somehow.

Max leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs, wishing he had answers.

Max watched as Liz came out of the daycare, carrying the child, her dark eyes sparkling with happiness as she spoke to the child, a smile so bright that it made his heart ache.

The child had black curls, her hands waving all over the place, clearly animated in whatever she was telling Liz. Liz laughed before she leaned in and kissed the child's cheek.

The child was clearly delighted; her hands going to Liz's cheeks before she kissed Liz's nose and Max had to smile at the sight.

It was clear that Liz loved the child that was in her arms. And it was clear that the child loved Liz in return.

Max stood up and slowly crossed the road, watching as Liz opened the back seat of the car, strapping the child in while talking to her in a low voice.

Max stood in front of the car, not wanting to spook her by going any further, he didn't know how she would react but he couldn't stay away, not now.

He watched as Liz spun on her heels, walking toward the front of the car so she could cross it to reach the driver's seat only for her eyes to meet his.

Liz halted in her steps, her eyes widening and he could see her exhale before she slowly shook her head.

Max slowly made his way over to her so he was standing in front of her, drinking in the sight of her.

"Max," Liz whispered. Max just stared at her.

She was right there, right in front of him.

"Hi Liz," he whispered. Liz was speechless as she just stared at him.

"How?" she stepped closer to him but still kept her distance, her eyes scanning him as he scanned her.

Max gave a light shrug.

"You'd be surprised how good investigators are," he gently teased, trying to break the ice as he watched Liz breathe heavily out through her mouth before she took a deep breath, closing her eyes, then looking at him.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah," his thumb went over his shoulder and Liz nodded.

"Follow me. I don't live too far away."

"Liz…"

"Please?"

"Okay." Max took a step back before he crossed the road to get into his car. He waited for Liz to gather herself and get into her car before following her.

Liz hadn't been kidding when she said she didn't live far away. Max followed her into the car park and parked his car before meeting Liz at hers, his eyes drawn to the building.

The sound of Liz shutting the door brought Max's attention back to her and he turned to see her holding the child close to her chest, a hand on the back of the girl's head.

"We're home," Liz whispered, kissing the side of her forehead before she glanced at Max and gave him a small smile. "Follow me."

Max followed her over to the door where they met a tall dark-haired man standing in front of the door.

"Hey Johnny, this is Max. He is a friend of mine," Liz introduced. The tall man eyed Max carefully before he nodded and opened the door.

"Sure thing Miss Evans. Hey Alexis," He greeted the child. He got a small wave and watched them enter the apartment block.

Max followed her up the stairs until they reached her door. She pulled out her keys, opening the door and she walked through with Max shutting the door behind him and looking around.

It was a modest apartment. Yet it suited Liz perfectly and he had to smile.

"Nice place," Max looked around the room before he looked at Liz, who smiled shyly before she set the child on the floor.

Alexis just yawned before giving Liz a sleepy smile as Liz knelt down in front of her.

"Honey, this is a friend of mine," Liz told her as she pulled off Alexis' jacket. Alexis looked over at Max with crystal blue eyes and it blew Max away. Holy fuck, it was like looking at a miniature Tess!

"Hi," she greeted shyly but Max could see the suspicion in those eyes and had to bite back his amusement.

"Hi," he gave her a little wave, feeling sheepish when Liz shot him an amused look, standing up.

"This is Max," she picked up Alexis and moved closer. Alexis tucked her head into Liz's neck, her fingers curled around the necklace Liz was wearing.

"Max?" she inquired.

"Max, this is Alexis," Liz introduced.

"That's a really pretty name," Max told the little girl, getting a small smile before Alexis turned her face into Liz's neck, startling Liz.

"Sorry, she's not usually this shy," Liz rubbed her hand up and down Alexis' back before she kissed the top of her head. "Are you feeling tired sweetheart?"

"A little," Alexis yawned.

"Were you teasing Thomas again?" Liz asked as she turned away from Max.

"No," came the defiant answer and Max smiled. That sounded like Liz when she was stubborn.

"That's good to hear," Liz was obviously indulging her, "No glowing hands either, right?"

"No, no glowing hands. No itchy too!" She sounded so proud that Max was amused but confused and concerned at the same time. Glowing hands?

"Want to go for a nap?"

"Yeah," Alexis sighed, obviously closed to falling asleep. Liz stopped and looked over her shoulder at Max.

"Sorry, give me a minute," she told him. Max nodded and watched as they disappeared into a room while he looked around. He removed his leather jacket and hung it on the coat rack, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds before he moved closer to the fireplace.

There were plenty of photos on the mantle place. Majority of them were Alexis with either Liz or Ava or on her own.

It was clear that Alexis was the centre of Liz and Ava's lives and their photos proved it. Max stopped when he reached the middle picture and exhaled. It was a rare photo of all eight of them in the photo.

It had been in Las Vegas. They looked so happy and carefree. Michael was standing to the far left with his arms around Maria. Max and Liz took up the far right, his arm slung over Liz's shoulders, her hand intertwined with his and her head resting on his shoulder.

In the middle was Isabel, Alex, Kyle and Tess and Max felt his heart break knowing that was the last time any of them had been that happy.

"It was a good time," Liz spoke up from behind him and he turned to see her standing there, giving him a sad smile. She had removed her shoes and her hands were behind her back. "Despite the hell we caught when we got back to Roswell."

Max laughed softly before he swallowed, unable to take his eyes off her. Liz seemed to understand as her eyes softened.

"Hi Max," she whispered. Max let out a breathless laugher filled with tears before he shook his head.

"I don't even know what to say," he admitted brokenly and tears shimmered in her eyes. "Four years Liz, I've been searching for four years."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Max shook his head, roughly wiping at the tears.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," he told her.

"I could have called," she gave him a look.

"I'm guessing Alexis is the reason why you didn't call," Max told her before he took a deep breath, needing to steady himself. "She's Tess's," Liz nodded. "That means you found Tess. Where is she?"

"She's…she's dead Max," Liz told him. Max frowned, shaking his head.

"How?"

"The white room."

With that statement, Max's world tilted into darkness.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5: 'Cause you miss heaven

Chapter 5: 'Cause you miss Heaven

Liz watched with horror as Max's knees weakened and he stumbled forward. She hurried over to his side, catching him around his waist and grunting when his weight became too much for her.

She fell to her knees, Max wrapping an arm around her waist as he breathed heavily, obviously trying to stay conscious. He rested his forehead against hers while she searched his eyes frantically, her free hand going to his face and widening when she felt how clammy he was.

"Max," she gently urged him to his feet. Max just shook his head. "Max, you need to get up." She pulled him up and they staggered over to the couch.

Liz managed to get him onto the couch without falling over on top of him before she cupped his cheeks.

Max grabbed her hands, holding on as he opened his eyes to meet hers.

"Sorry," she whispered. Max shook his head, breathing heavily as he closed his eyes again. Liz was getting worried about Max. She knew that Max never spoke of his time in the white room. She had seen the flashes but she never told anyone either.

She knew telling him the truth would have gotten a reaction but it seemed like his body was trying to shut down.

"Max," she smoothed back his hair, her fingers brushing against his clammy forehead and she frowned. "I'm going to get you a cold cloth, okay?" she stood up and was about to walk away when Max grabbed her hand.

She turned to see his dark eyes locked on hers, pleading.

"What happened, Liz?"

"Tess was captured by the F.B.I, and Eagle Rock…it was never shut down."

~_TRWT_~

Liz got a wet cloth and placed it over Max's forehead as he tilted his head back, trying to deal with everything.

"I thought Naesdo shut it down," he muttered.

"I don't know if they faked it but it was never shut down, just run by another agent." She shrugged. "They knew of Agent Pierce but they never said anything about it being shut down."

"How do you know?" Max frowned

"Because…" Liz bit her bottom lip before she sighed at his pleading look, "Because I was also in the white room Max."

Max stared at her with horror in his beautiful eyes and she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Max," she touched his cheek as he shook his head in frantic denial. "Max, I'm here."

"How long?" he asked.

"Max…"

"How long Liz?"

"A year," she whispered. Max closed his eyes, his hand going to his eyes. She felt tears on her fingers and her tears slipped free.

"Max, don't blame yourself," she pleaded, she knew what he was feeling, what he was thinking. Ever since the connection, Max had always been an open book to her.

"I am so sorry," he whispered.

"Max no," she shook her head; "It's not your fault. The F.B.I had been watching us and they were waiting for us to slip up. When Tess left, it was their chance."

"They were watching us?" he demanded, fear clear in his voice and she nodded.

"They were suspicious of Naesdo shutting down the Special Unit," she slowly admitted. "It also looks like Naesdo didn't quite do a good job either." Liz huffed out, anger simmering underneath, "He was either sloppy or he just didn't give a damn."

"Why didn't they come after us?" Max whispered.

"Because of the length we went to get you out," Liz explained, "It clear that we would have done anything for each other and since none of us actually showed any signs of leaving each other's side, they couldn't do anything."

"Until Tess," Max sighed and Liz nodded.

"She didn't know Max."

"Your nightmares…"

"They weren't nightmares Max," Liz told him with a sad smile. "They were premonitions. I was seeing what was going to happen to Tess."

"So…how did you find her?"

"Ava. When Ava left Roswell, she gave me a cell with her number on it and told me to use it if I ever needed to get in contact with her. I couldn't go to any of you because I didn't know what would happen."

"You also thought we might get back together," Max slowly countered. Liz froze before she sighed.

"That was also a fear but in the end, I had to trust in myself, Max. My heart was telling me to go after Tess so I did. I got something that belonged to her and I focused. I found her and I went running."

"So…that was when the F.B.I caught you?"

"Er no not exactly," she gave a nervous laugh before she twisted her fingers together. "I did an astral projection," Liz told him, "The same thing I did to you when you were in New York." His eyes widened. "It turns out if you are in trouble, you can grab the connection and…yank me through. Tess yanked me through."

"…Fuck…" Max hissed, shaking his head.

"She was terrified Max and they were hurting her. They were surprised to see me materialise out of thin air, but that's another story." She shrugged. "They ended up capturing me as well and well…it wasn't a fun stay, that's for sure."

"Liz," he stared at her. Liz just swallowed before she nodded.

"Not a great time for jokes," she whispered.

"Ever," he shot back at her as he stumbled to his feet, "Don't joke about it, please."

"Max," she grabbed his hand as she stood up, "Max I'm here." She brought his hand up to her cheek.

"It doesn't matter Liz, you were in the White Room. For a year," he gritted out. "That…" he choked back a sob, "You should have come to me!"

"Max, I needed to get to Tess! She was in danger!"

"And you should have let us know! We could have helped!"

"And how would you have helped? By going on the run from the F.B.I again?" She shook her head. "We don't have Naesdo to help us cover up anymore. Jim lost his job as the Sheriff. By going to you, I would have put us all in danger."

Max just stared down at her and she sighed. "Max I would do anything to protect you and this was the only way."

"You don't know that," he countered softly.

"I do," she whispered, staring up at him. She watched as he sighed before shaking his head.

"So, Tess yanked you into the room with her?" He whispered and she nodded.

"She felt me reaching out to her just as they…" Liz swallowed, "They were cutting into her. She grabbed the connection."

"…Fuck…" Max whispered, rubbing his forehead.

"By Tess grabbing the connection between us, we formed a bond. I felt everything," she emphasised her word and Max's eyes widen, "And she felt everything. We went through everything together." She wrinkled her nose. "Except the birth – that was all hers." She laughed softly. "She was actually pissed off with me for that. Said it wasn't fair." She smiled softly at the memory.

"Liz," Max shook his head.

"There's something else," she whispered. "The room they had me in…it was the same room, the one you were in."

Max swallowed, a hand running through his hair.

"How do you know?" he was dreading the answer.

"I got flashes."

Max stared at her before he let out a broken moan. It shot through her heart as Max fell to his knees. She dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands going to his cheeks again. She could feel his horror and fear of what she had gone through, what she had seen.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that she had seen most of the stuff they had done when she kissed him after they broke him out of the White Room.

"Alexis?" Max finally asked, clearly getting his thoughts together.

"Tess was pregnant when she left Roswell Max. She never had an argument; it was because she found out she was pregnant."

"Why didn't she come to us?" Max asked.

"Because it wasn't your child," she explained. Max frowned and Liz sighed. "That time, in New York…Nicholas mind-raped her."

"Yeah," Max nodded, "He was trying to get information."

"But what Tess didn't know was he also planted directives in her head. She was to get pregnant with your child and return to Antar with all four of you."

Max frowned, shaking his head in confusion.

"But she cared for another and she fell pregnant with his child. Because Tess failed Nicholas's directive, it broke the mind-rape. Tess ran because she knew Nicholas would kill them both, because she failed in her mission and because the child wasn't yours."

"Fuck," he swore.

"That's why she ran Max, she was terrified. She didn't want to lose her child but she didn't want to put the rest of us at risk either because you know just as well as I do…"

"Nicholas would have killed us all."

"And he…I don't know what he would have done with you. They needed a child with the seal because Khivar needs the people to acknowledge the heir."

"How do you know all this?" Max asked.

"Tess told me. She explained everything. While Nicholas was in her head, she went in his and found what she needed to know." Liz shrugged helplessly. "She broke down Max. Everything Naesdo told her wasn't true. You didn't need to be together romantically or sexually for the four square to work. It was your abilities."

Max groaned. All that hurt and mess they all went through when Tess arrived in Roswell, Liz knew he had blamed Tess for it because she had admitted to him that she had mind-warped him to get him away from Liz.

Now with Future Max – he had been wrong. Yes, they needed Tess, but he didn't need Max and Liz to break up to keep Tess.

It just seemed like everything they were trying to do to protect them was working against them.

"Damn it," he whispered. "Why didn't she just come to us?"

"Because her child came first," Liz whispered back.

"What did they do to her?" Max asked and Liz knew what he was asking. "I mean…Alexis…"

"Alexis is human," Liz admitted. Max stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm not sure if it's because her father is human or if it's a thing they did when they created you. But Alexis' blood and cells are all human Max."

"Glowing hands? Itchy?" Max reminded and Liz smiled.

"She has abilities," Liz explained. "Michael did tell me that Naesdo told him that your abilities were human. They are inheritable. Alexis can do some stuff – like the itchy." She smiled. "I think Michael would be proud of her."

Max stared at Liz before a bewildered smile broke across his face.

"Yeah," he laughed, "He probably would be." He shook his head. "And she's only 3?"

"Well, Ava and I taught her some stuff."

"…You?" he asked, turning his head to look at her and she gave him a sheepish smile.

"I learned some new tricks," she admitted. She swiped her hand over her jumper, turning it blue. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the brief fear passing through his eyes when she passed her hand again, turning it back to purple.

"Wow," he whispered before he met her eyes.

"Max, I'm not sorry you changed me when you healed me," she assured him, knowing what was going through his mind.

"Liz…"

"I would have died otherwise. What is better? Me being dead or me being weirder?"

"You're not weird," Max told her.

"No, just a geek," she smiled.

"No, you're amazing," he whispered. Liz looked into his eyes and felt her cheeks heat up before she looked away. "I just wish…"

"Max, I don't regret being changed," she gave him a smile, "I…I can't regret being changed because you healed me all those years ago Max. You saved my life, in so many ways you don't even know."

"Really?" he whispered and she nodded. She watched as the different emotions flittered over his face before determination settled over his expression.

"Liz, who is the father?" he asked her. Liz stiffened then her lips twisted in a wry grin.

"Don't you already know Max?"

"She told you." Max's eyes dropped down to his hands and he sighed heavily. "It's true."

"It's true," she agreed.

"Damn it," Max pushed himself up and paced. "What do I do now?"

"Isn't that the question of the century?" she quipped teasingly before sighing at his tired glare. "Max…what can you do?" she asked with a shake of her head. "He doesn't know she had his baby. He didn't even know she was pregnant. It's not as if you can just walk up to his door and hand over Alexis."

"But he should know," Max whispered. Liz nodded.

"I know, but my priority is to protect Alexis, Max."

"Did you ever plan on telling him?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Once things got settled here. Nevertheless, at the same time, it's like what I said. How do you go about telling someone they are a dad when they didn't know Tess was pregnant?"

"He needs to know," Max whispered. Liz nodded.

"I know but how?" Liz asked as she slumped against the cushions, looking up toward the ceiling. "I mean for 3 years, I picked up the phone with the intention of phoning him but it's like…'Hi, it's me, I'm not dead but Tess is but before she died, she gave birth to your daughter. Want to meet her?'"

Max sighed as he sat down next to her. "There is so much to tell them. I would need to tell them about the White Room and they will want to know what happened. Then there's whole Alexis and you know they'll freak over her having abilities."

"A lot of questions and not enough answers," Max agreed. Liz slowly nodded before she looked at him.

"I want to tell him so badly Max. She deserves to know her father…but going back means putting all of us in danger," tears filled her eyes, "How can I do that when I swore to Tess I would protect Alexis?"

A tug at her mind caught her attention and she smiled softly at him.

"I need to go and get her," Liz told him as she looked over her shoulder to the room before she looked back at him. "Just…stay here."

Max slowly nodded and she got up from the couch, swiftly making her way over to Alexis' side and she smiled when she saw the sleepy eyes peering at her from over her cot.

"I see someone is awake," Liz greeted before she reached in and kissed Alexis' forehead. "Do you need to go to the toilet?"

"No," Alexis rested her head on Liz's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," there was firmness to her tone and Liz bit back her chuckles.

"Okay," she carried Alexis out, making her way back over to the couch where she sat down; shifting so Alexis was sitting on her lap.

She watched as Alexis eyed Max curiously while Max just stared at Alexis.

"Hi," Max whispered as he looked at the child, unable to take his eyes away from her. Liz could practically see the questions racing around in his head and she had to smile at the awe that entered his eyes.

She knew Max had wondered if it was even possible for him to have children. They knew they could have sex – Naesdo had made it abundantly clear when he was having relations with Congress Whitaker, well, when everyone thought she was human – but the question of having children had been unspoken among everyone.

Now, here they were, with Alexis sitting between them as proof it was possible.

"Hi," Alexis whispered back and Liz looked down to see the serious look in her blue eyes and had to bite back her smile. How many times has she seen that look in Max's eyes?

"Do you remember who this is?" Liz asked Alexis.

"Uncle Max?" Alexis whispered as she looked up at Liz, who smiled brightly and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, that's right, Uncle Max. He's the one who also has the glowing hands," she winked down at Alexis, who looked at Max curiously.

"Glowing hands?" asked Max as he looked at Liz and she nodded. "You mean like this?" He raised his hand and they watched as silver light outlined his palm.

"Hey!" Alexis raised her own hand excitedly, doing the same and this time Max watched incredulously at the skill of the 3-year-old before him.

"She leaves silver handprints, Max," Liz explained with a laugh at his shocked expression. "You should see her room sometimes."

Alexis leaned forward and placed their glowing palms together, making Max gaps and Liz frown before Alexis giggled, separating their hands, and letting the light go from her palm before she looked up at Liz with a pleased smile.

Liz looked between them before she arched an eyebrow at Alexis curiously before looking at Max, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. He looked at her before he shook his head.

"I saw an image of…me?" He tilted his head, "I was driving?"

Understanding dawned on Liz before she smiled softly and looked down at the pleased face of Alexis.

"Okay sweetheart, why don't you colour your books?" Liz suggested as she sat Alexis down in front of the coffee table, pulling over the colouring-in books and crayons.

"Ok," Alexis had already opened a book and was chewing on her tongue as she coloured in a picture.

Liz turned back to look at Max to see he was still bewildered and she placed her hand over his, drawing his attention back to her.

"Alexis knows of you," Liz told him. Max just looked even more bewildered and she gave him a soft smile. "I told her about you guys. I showed her my memories of you. She knows of you. She just doesn't…"

"Know us," Max finished with a sad smile. She nodded.

"I had to tell her about you, I couldn't let her not know you. I wanted her to know there were others like her and that she didn't have to be scared."

"Liz," Max placed a hand over hers.

"Just…give her time, okay?" Liz asked breathlessly as she looked into Max's eyes, pleading.

"She's strong," He whispered.

Liz smiled. "I wondered if that is partly because she was born and slowly came into her powers. It probably helps that Ava and I can teach her whereas you and the others had to learn over time."

Max slowly nodded as his eyes wandered down to Alexis before he shook his head.

"I can't get over her," he whispered, meeting Liz's eyes. She gave a breathless laugh before she nodded.

"I know," she whispered back and he grinned as she leaned in, gently resting their foreheads together for a moment before she frowned. "Do the others know I'm here?" she asked.

"No, not yet," Max admitted. "I wanted to see for myself first that it was truly you."

"How did you find me?" she asked. Max grinned sheepishly and she arched an eyebrow.

"I asked Sean DeLuca to help me." Liz gaped at him and he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah," he nodded.

"Sean DeLuca found me?" she asked incredulously and Max nodded with a smile.

"Hey, don't knock him down. He's really good at his job."

"What on earth made you think of him?" she asked.

"I remembered Alex telling me why Sean went to jail. He had a bad habit with photos. Then it dawned on me if there was anyone who could move freely without drawing attention…"

"It would be Sean because he was only in Roswell until he found somewhere else to stay," Liz finished before she laughed wryly, giving Max an impressed look. "I am actually surprised, and impressed."

"Because we found you?" asked Max with a wry grin.

"No, that you two actually got along long enough to look for me," Liz told him. Max rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the couch.

"He told me the real reason why he flirted with you," Max admitted. Liz stared at him before she cracked up laughing.

"I bet you felt guilty," she teased him.

"Guilty," Max sighed before shaking his head, "But seriously, he has a screw loose if he likes pissing of Maria DeLuca on purpose."

"Hey," She nudged at Max's knee, "Michael liked to piss her off on purpose."

"Yeah, cause he got to benefit from it," he wrinkled his nose, making Liz giggle. "Sean just does it for no reason."

"That was actually Maria's fault," Liz corrected with a small smile, getting an arched eyebrow. "Maria told Sean that I was off limits to him years ago. I'm still not even sure how it came about. So Sean thought…"

"Flirt with Parker and I get to piss off my Cousin at the same time?" Max asked. Liz nodded as she smiled.

"Something like that. I still can't believe Maria never caught on though."

"You know, it's weird," Max slowly admitted, getting Liz's attention. "He actually became a good friend."

"Does he know the truth? You know, about you?"

"No," Max bit his lip for a moment. "I actually entertained the idea of telling him but…after when you and Tess went missing, and with what was happening with the investigation. I thought it was better to keep Sean in the dark."

"Mm, I understand," Liz nodded before she smiled. "But Max Evans made friends with someone outside his circle." She shrugged as she teased him. "I guess wonders never cease."

"That's not funny," he shot. She laughed.

"It's a little funny," she told him, still smiling when Max rolled his eyes as a smile pulled at his lips. Her heart thumped, it had been a while since she saw a smile on his handsome face.

She was about to say something when she heard keys in the front door and sighed.

"Hey cornball, I'm home!" a voice called as the door opened and closed. Max looked over at Liz before he followed her as she stood up to see Ava make her way into the living room, taking in the change the dupe had undergone.

He had seen the picture but it didn't seem register until he actually saw with his own eyes. Gone the pixie haircut she had, she now had long brown curls – it was so weird to see brown hair on her when he was so used to Tess being blonde – and she was dressed smartly in a deep blue shirt and dark blue slacks.

Ava stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes widening when she saw Max.

"Hi Ava," Max greeted.

"Max?" Ava arched an eyebrow as she looked at Liz.

"I told you I knew someone was following me," Liz remarked with a smile. Ava rolled her eyes as she moved closer to them, eyeing Max carefully before she sighed.

"Looks like you were never going to run far," Ava told Liz, who laughed softly.

"I should have known that Max wouldn't have given up," Liz looked up at Max through her lashes, a small smile playing on her lips.

She caught the light blush on his cheeks before he cleared his throat and looked away, scratching the back of his head. Liz met Ava's eyes, who merely arched an eyebrow before rolling her eyes before a little body stepped between them and they looked down to see Alexis.

"There's she is," Ava greeted with a bright warm smile as she took Alexis into her arms, getting a kiss to the cheek, "My little munchkin."

"Hi Aunt Ava," Alexis buried her little fingers into Ava's hair before she looked over at Max then leaned in whispering, "That's Max."

"I know," Ava lowered her voice to a whisper, also looking at Max who, Liz noticed with amusement, was now shifting under the twin stares he was getting.

"Alright girls," Liz stepped between them, tickling Alexis' side before giving Ava a look. "I know Max is cute, but you are going to give him a complex if you keep staring at him."

"Cute?" Ava repeated with an arched eyebrow, "I never said I thought he was cute." She looked at Alexis. "Did you say you thought he was cute Alexis?"

"Nope," Alexis shook her head as she gave Liz a bright smile. "Mama thinks he's cute though."

Liz felt her cheeks heat up at the amused knowing look she was getting from Ava and the innocent smile from Alexis.

"And you two are spending too much time together," Liz shot back at them, getting giggles in return.

"Uh huh," Ava nodded. Liz rolled her eyes as Max stepped up next to her, drawing Ava's attention back to him. "Did you guys manage to catch up?"

"A little," Max told her. Ava looked between the two of them before she smiled.

"You better stay the night then," Ava told him with an arched eyebrow, "You're not gonna leave her side now, are you?"

Liz choked back her nervous giggles at Max's uncomfortable look before he shifted on the spot, not looking at Ava, who was now smirking at Liz, obviously pleased with the reaction she got.

"What's for dinner?" Alexis asked from Ava's arms, looking up at Ava, who just wrinkled her nose.

"Hey, Liz is the one making dinner, not me," she reminded Alexis with a tickle, getting giggles before Alexis looked at Liz, who sighed.

"How about the quick dish spicy and sweet curry?" she asked, looking at them both and got nods. She looked at Max and gave him a smile. "You'll like it, it meets your dietary quirk," she teased.

"Sure, do you want a hand?" he asked. Liz's smile turned wider.

"Have you gotten better in the kitchen? Cause I seem to remember someone almost setting off the smoke alarm."

"That was the one time!" he shot her, but he was grinning as well, "And that was your fault since you were the one who was distracting me."

"Distracting you?" Liz laughed, "I didn't know sitting there at the counter was distracting you."

"That's not all you were doing," he corrected her with a dark look.

"Oh?" Liz arched an eyebrow, challenging him before a cough broke into their stare and they turned to see Ava standing there with an amused look.

"Speaking of fire alarms, try and not set ours off with all that flirting you're doing," she teased, smirking when they blushed. "I'll take Alexis into the room and we'll play with some toys."

"Lights?" asked Alexis as Ava turned toward her bedroom. Ava merely let out a long-suffering sigh.

"We'll see," she told Alexis, disappearing into the bedroom while Max and Liz both exhaled, shared a look and laughed.

"Come on, you can chop up the vegetables," Liz told him, drawing him into the kitchen.

~_TRWT_~

Dinner had been a little strained as they ate. Liz could see that Max was still unsure of the situation they were in, and she knew that Ava's appearance had thrown Max for a loop.

It didn't help that Alexis hadn't been happy with using a fork, deciding to change it to a spoon in the middle of eating, much to Max's bewilderment, Liz's frustration and Ava's amusement.

Once they had finished with dessert, Ava had taken Alexis to bed, allowing Max and Liz to clean up before they took their seats back on the couch where Max was slowly catching Liz up on the things she had missed out.

"So you are at college to become a doctor?" she smiled. "I told you that you would make a good one."

"Yeah, yeah," Max waved her off but there was a small smile playing at his lips.

"And I told you that you were good with kids," she nudged his knee.

"Well, kids are a little easier to…"

"Heal? Since they probably think you just have magical hands?"

"I guess," Max rubbed his lips.

"Well I am glad that you decided to become a doctor," she told him with a soft smile. "It suits you, Dr. Evans."

Max smiled back, thinking back to that Halloween before he came out of his thoughts.

"How are the others?" she finally asked.

"Missing you," he admitted and she smiled sadly, nodding.

"I miss them too, I missed you," Liz admitted.

"Why didn't you come back?" he reached over, placing a hand over hers.

Liz sighed as she stared at him. "Because it wasn't safe," she shook her head, "Especially with Alexis, Max. And how was I going to explain her to our families?"

"We would have found a way," he told her. "There is another reason why you didn't come back, isn't there?"

Liz stared at him before she slowly nodded and sighed.

"I can't tell you what it was Max. Just know it was enough to keep me away from Roswell."

Max stared at her and she could sense that he wanted to push the issue but he respected her choice and slowly nodded his head.

"My parents know," he told her. Liz stared at him with wide eyes before she shook her head in disbelief.

"How?" she managed to ask, "I mean you and Michael were adamant in making sure they didn't know."

"Dad was investigating us in your disappearance," Max whispered. Liz inhaled sharply before she shook her head. "I think you and Tess disappearing was pretty much the last straw for my parents. They knew I had a secret Liz and I think they were worried that it was getting dangerous."

"So they investigated…what did they find?"

"Quite a bit," Max chuckled wryly, "Turned out we weren't that good at covering our tracks."

"Oh Max," Liz sighed sympathetically before she shook her head.

"It eventually got to the stage that we had to intervene before something was said to the wrong person." Liz frowned, unsure where Max was going. He seemed to notice it. "Larry and Jennifer came back, this time to live in Roswell."

"Oh no," she whispered. Max nodded. "Oh please tell me that Larry didn't go off about the shooting again."

"To my mom," he confirmed. Liz groaned as she buried her face into her hands. "Jennifer tried to curb Larry's enthusiasm," Max explained, "But with you disappearing, I think she was concerned something happened."

"Oh, she's a sweetheart," Liz sighed before she smiled at Max's puzzled look. "Remember when they came back before?" He nodded. "Jennifer and I got to talk. Turns out that they were only passing by Roswell when I was shot. When that happened, Larry rather got…obsessed. We kind of bonded over idiotic boyfriends."

"Excuse me?" Max arched an eyebrow.

"We were in the whole 'step back' stage," she reminded. Max blanched before he rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing that started up the questions again?"

"Kind of, I think it just strengthened Mom's resolve to find out what was going on with me. She ended up questioning Jim, demanding to know what changed between him trying to get information on me to him trying to protect me."

"Oh boy," Liz winced, feeling sympathy for the man.

"Of course that led to Jim trying to think up excuses which just made mom suspicious. In the end, we were forced to tell them the truth."

"And?" she gently inquired. A smile of awe crossed Max's face and Liz felt relief sweep through her.

"They were shocked, obviously. It took a bit convincing but they…accepted us," he breathed out and Liz laughed softly. "They said it didn't matter, we were their children."

"So…Isabel was right," Liz said with a smile. Max huffed out a laugh, wiping away his tear.

"Yeah, something she still hasn't quite let me live down yet."

"Max," Liz cupped his cheek and shook her head, "You are an easy guy to love. Your mother would have never turned you away."

"You knew then, didn't you?" he asked. She frowned. "That mom wouldn't have turned me away if she found out. That's why you sided with Isabel."

"I…yes," she slowly confessed, "Max, I saw how much your mom loved you. And to be honest, I wondered why you were alright telling me but not your mother."

"Because I loved you," Max whispered. Liz smiled.

"Yes, but you told me you always wanted to tell me. Yet you never wanted to tell your mother. So tell me, why was it easier to tell me instead of your mother, someone who had been there from the beginning?"

She watched as Max tried to find a reason but she knew there wasn't one. Except for fear.

"Because you thought she would change her mind about you," Liz told him with a knowing look. "Max, it didn't change anything for me when I found out. And that was how I knew it would have not changed anything for your mom."

"I just…" Max shook his head. Liz nodded, knowing what he was going to say. Despite how he acted when Isabel wanted to tell Diane the truth since that fateful day with the fire, Max had truly wanted to tell his mother the truth too.

He just couldn't make himself believe that her love would be unconditional.

"Amy also knows," He admitted sheepishly. Her mouth dropped as she stared at him wide eyes.

"How?" she shook her head bewildered.

"Michael got drunk," her eyebrows shot to her hairline and he nodded, "He and Maria were on this really weird off stage in their relationship and, long story short – he got a bit upset and got drunk. His powers went out of control; he was crackling and everything. We took him back to Maria's house and Amy caught him levitating off the bed and me trying to heal him."

"Levitating?" she blinked, bewildered and Max nodded. Liz snorted with barely concealed amusement, "That's a new one."

"Yeah, Amy thought so when she brought out her baseball bat," he muttered. Liz stared at him before laugher spluttered free, her hand covering her mouth as Max's lips twitched.

"Oh, what happened?" she turned so she was facing Max.

"We managed to calm her down and Jim helped to explain the situation. Of course, she went ballistic when she realised how much danger we all had been before she chewed us all out for not going to her in the first place."

Liz felt her heart swell at the image of Amy DeLuca just brushing away the alien-ness of the children and just embracing them, and she smiled.

"Really?" she found herself asking and Max nodded.

"I don't think she quite wanted to let us go." Max sighed. "She became another mother to us all. I don't think Michael has quite recovered from that."

"Amy…" Liz sighed softly as she smiled at the thought of her best friend's mother. "Amy is a mother. She was always the one to watch out over us. Yeah, she could be over-protective but that was because of her situation."

"You mean because of her jerk of a husband," Max cut in. Liz smiled.

"Yeah, but she was a teenaged mother Max. She understood teenagers better. She did care for Michael and I always did think, if Amy was to know the truth, she would have taken it better – well, better than Maria that's for sure."

"Really?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Max, I don't think anyone is ever going to top Alex's reaction to finding out about you three," She teased him. "He asked me for a drug I was on."

Max laughed and she smiled. "So I tend to use Maria as a baseline for reactions."

"I'm telling her you said that," he teased her and Liz gasped in mock betrayal.

"You would actually do that to me Max Evans?" she demanded, pushing at his shoulder. Max laughed. "You would throw me at the mercy of Maria DeLuca."

"I'd let Michael piss her off enough then set her on you," he corrected. Liz gasped in outrage before she laughed at the smirk he had on his face, shaking her head.

"So Amy knows the truth. Just how much does she know?"

"Jim mentioned to her about the special unit," Max explained. Liz held her breath. "Amy made me talk about it with her."

Liz felt a rush of relief surge through her, a tear sliding free before she quickly brushed it away.

"Good," she whispered with a short nod.

"She was pretty angry," he whispered. Liz smiled softly, her own anger flaring as the flashes came back to her before she shook her head.

"As I said, Amy is protective when it comes to the ones she cares about."

Silence filled the air for a moment before Liz took a deep breath, needing to know.

"What about my parents?" she asked. Max shook his head and she let out a sigh of relief before wincing when she caught Max's curious yet hurt expression. "It's not you Max. I…my mother and I weren't exactly on best terms before I left. I…don't think it would be a good idea for them to know about you guys right now. Not with…where I was."

She watched as Max slowly nodded. Liz then sighed, looking up at the clock and winced. "We better get some sleep," Liz stood up. "I'll show you to your room." She frowned. "Do you need spare clothes?"

"Do you have any?" he asked with an arched eyebrow and an amused smile.

"Er…no," she sheepishly confessed.

"My bag is out in the car. I can bring it up tomorrow," he assured her. She gave him a glare for his teasing before leading him over to the spare bedroom.

She opened the door to reveal a simple double-size bed and bedside tables. Max peered at her curiously and she shrugged.

"Sometimes we have late study nights so it's easier. Though it doesn't get used much." A fond smile crossed her face. "Alexis tends to scare them off."

Liz shook her head at Max's curious look. "I'll explain it tomorrow. There is an ensuite attached. Spare toothbrushes and toothpaste. There is also a set of towels in the cupboard along with soap and shampoo in the shower."

"Nice setup," Max told her. Liz smiled.

"Goodnight Max," she told him. Max smiled softly back at her.

"Night Liz."

Liz watched as he entered the room before she headed to her own bedroom, sighing deeply when she closed the door behind her before shaking her head.

Max Evans had found her after four years. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the door. She couldn't believe it. She knew that she would have to get round to facing Max Evans again, especially with Alexis.

She just wasn't prepared for it to be now.

TBC

Sorry – this chapter ran away from me and took longer to write (Plus I'm sort of currently writing two other stories at the same time)


	6. Chapter 6: Sometimes Family are the

Chapter 6: Sometimes Family Are The Ones You Choose

**Warning: this chapter deals with a delicate situation regarding a medical procedure and implication of sexual assault. (Nothing graphic – I promise!)**

_The room was swimming around as he staggered forward. Max shook his head, trying to dispel the dizziness, trying to hold back nausea that churned his stomach before his eyes settled and discovered white._

_Everything was white._

_Max felt fear seize his heart as he took in the sight then slowly shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't be back here._

_He staggered backwards, his back hitting the wall before he slid down._

_This was just a nightmare, he told himself, it was just a nightmare._

_All he had to do was wake up and he would be safe in his room. They got him out all these years ago, he escaped, and they killed Pierce._

_He was safe, he rocked himself, he was safe._

"_Leave me alone!" his head snapped up. Was that Liz's voice he heard and shook his head, pushing himself to his feet._

_He stumbled on the spot, turning around in a circle at the white walls that mocked him before a window appeared._

_Gaping, he stared it before he moved closer only to see his worse fear was real._

"_Liz!" His heart and hope completely shattered when he saw her in the other room._

_She wore white scrubs and agents in the white hazmat suits surrounded her. She looked terrified._

_He watched as Liz backed away from the agents as they tried to grab her, her arms jerking away._

_"Leave her alone!" Max slammed his hands on the glass. "Leave her alone!"_

_His shouts went unheard as the agents grabbed Liz, ignoring the way she fought them. She was screaming and shouting at them to let her go before a silver table wheeled into the room. Max felt his heart stop at the sight of the table, his breath caught in his chest before he shook his head frantically._

_"NO!" He tried to use his powers against the window. Nothing._

_They strapped her down to the table, Liz yanking her limbs away from them but there were too many of them and they overpowered her._

_He watched as Liz fought the restraints, tears coursing down her cheeks._

_Another man came in – this time in a lab coat – wheeling a tray and Max screamed, throwing himself against the glass._

"_Let her go!" Max screamed._

_"Prepare her for the procedure!"_

_Max watched horrified as they forced Liz's thighs apart._

_"LET HER GO!" He screamed, banging on the glass as hard as he could, tears streaming down his face. "LET HER GO!"_

_He watched as the man in the lab coat move closer so he was between Liz's thighs. He watched as Liz's back arched, tears streaming down her face._

_The man picked up something from the tray and disappeared from Max's view but he knew when Liz started screaming._

"_NO!" Liz threw her head back, her screams were of desperation and fear. "MAX!"_

Max bolted awake, sweat covering his body as he looked around the room desperately. He raised shaky hands to his head, swallowing back the bile as tears streamed down his face.

Damn it – it had been a while since he a nightmare of the white room. And they had Liz. His heart broke as he drew his knees to his chest.

Max pushed himself out of the bed, slowly rising on shaky legs before he shook his head. The bedroom felt suffocating and he needed out.

Taking a deep breath, he made his way out of the bedroom, stumbling over to the counter and he slumped down on the stool, resting his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands as he tried to get the screams out of his head.

He had never heard her scream like that before and it made him shudder.

"Max?" he turned his head to see Ava was standing at the end of the counter and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nightmare," he whispered. "It's been so long since I had that nightmare…but…" he traced patterns on the counter, "It felt different."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ava rounded the counter. "I can make you tea if you want."

"Please," Max nodded. He needed something to keep him distracted while he got his head straight.

The silence was heavy between them as Ava got to work, using her powers to boil the kettle before getting the tea ready. Once she had the cups ready, she turned to Max and placed a cup in front of him.

The Tabasco bottle was sitting in the middle with the sugar container and honey if needed. Max slowly took a sip of his tea, just needing to have something to do while he was aware of Ava watching him carefully from the other side of the counter.

"I dreamt of the white room," he whispered, vaguely seeing Ava's fingers stiffen. "Only this time, Liz was in it. They were grabbing at her, trying to restrain her." Max shook his head. "I tried to break through the glass but I wasn't strong enough."

"Max…" Ava whispered and he could hear the horror in her voice.

"They restrained her to the table, spreading her legs and they did…_something_," Max spat out, shaking his head as anger flooded through him. "I don't know what it was but the way she screamed…Christ! She screamed for me, Ava."

Ava was silent as Max tried his hardest to get the scream out of his mind, to stop the anger and fear pounding through him.

"It was her nightmare," Ava broke the silence. Max's head snapped up to look at Ava, who was looking down at the counter, her finger swirling patterns in the marble. "It was her memory."

"They…" Max choked. "_That was real?_" he felt the tears come to his eyes and Ava slowly nodded as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"They still haunt her. Sometimes…" Ava took in a deep breath, "Sometimes I get sucked into them."

"You _saw?!_" Max was horrified. For him, he thought he was rehashing his nightmares. Knowing that Ava was experiencing the nightmares sent shivers down his spine.

"I don't see everything," Ava hurried to explain with a hand up. "Neither Liz or I can dream-walk. It's more of…emotions. I do get images every now and then but I don't know the full extent. But I _feel _everything, Max."

Max shivered and held his cup tighter.

"Does Liz know?"

"To some extent," Ava admitted. "We never actually sat down and talked about. She won't talk about her time there Max."

"I…I don't blame her," Max frowned. "I've never talked about my time there with anyone. Except for Amy and she's the only one and she had to force me."

"I know," Ava smiled sadly, "We talked about that. She once told me she was worried about the fact you locked it up. Because she saw what they did. She then admitted that she now understood why you didn't."

Guilt sliced through Max. If it hadn't been for him, Liz would have never been in danger. Then again, if it hadn't been for him, Liz would have died that day in the Crashdown and he didn't know how he would have lived if he hadn't been there to save her.

Max sighed deeply, his head falling forward into his hands again as he tried to reign in his emotions.

"Max, you can't blame yourself," Ava's voice whispered. "None of us knew what was going to happen."

"Except Liz," he whispered.

"And she thought they were nightmares, Max. When she saw herself in the White Room, she thought she was seeing what was happening," Ava explained. Max frowned and looked up at her.

"She…she saw herself?"

"You two really need to talk," She sighed with a shake of her head. "I don't have all the information."

"How was she…after she escaped?" Max found himself asking. He remembered what it was like for him. The sheer relief when he saw Liz waiting for him outside the gates. The way he leaned into her, needing her presence.

"Angry," she broke into his thoughts and his eyes snapped up to meet hers. "She was angry Max. Whatever drove her to get out of Eagle Rock left its mark on her. I…" Ava laughed breathlessly as she shook her head, "I didn't think Liz could get angry."

"Oh, she can get angry," Max smiled ruefully as he remembered their arguments. Liz was never the one to back down which had led to them fighting but they always made up.

"But this kind of anger…" Ava whispered, "She still harbours it. She's not as angry as she was when she came to me but…I can still sense it, hidden deep within her."

Max stared at Ava and it struck him once again just how different Ava and Tess was. Tess had been determined – from the beginning – to get Max's attention, to get him to follow his destiny to the point she disregarded the humans – so much like Naesdo had.

Yet Ava had no qualms, he had heard from Michael and Isabel that Ava and Liz had struck a friendship when Ava came to Roswell – so much the opposite. He had wondered, briefly, if Liz had sensed something within Ava that she couldn't within Tess.

And it made him feel guilty.

"You know," Ava looked at him, "I wish you had been the one to come to Roswell instead of Tess." He swallowed as he finally gave to words to his wish and he felt guilty for it, especially when he saw the look on Ava's face.

"Max," Ava shook her head.

"I know," Max rushed forward, "I know it's a horrible thing…but I can't help but think if it had been you, then I wouldn't have hurt Liz back then…with Tess."

"I know," Ava whispered. Max looked at her confused and Ava smiled. "Liz and I talk. She talks about you, I talk about Zan."

"Really?" he whispered.

"Zan…well, I'm sure you have heard your enemies' version," Ava told him and he nodded. "Zan was like Rath and Lonnie. Only out for himself Max. But there was loneliness within him that I saw, not even I could fill that." Ava smiled sadly. "I don't see that loneliness in you…and I think that's because of Liz."

Max exhaled, his shoulders stiffening at the thought. He hadn't realised that maybe even his dupe would have been drawn to Liz the way he had been when he stepped off the bus at 8 years old and saw Liz Parker across the schoolyard.

Now more than ever he was grateful that Zan never got to meet Liz, especially when he heard how cold and ruthless he had been in his past life, and the way Lonnie and Rath had treated everyone.

It was funny how Ava was more…human than the other two and he wondered, once more, if Ava was the one to have been the one paired with them.

When he looked at Ava, he felt kindship, the warmth that wasn't there with Tess when she first arrived in Roswell. He had instantly trusted Ava, just like Liz had.

He felt drawn to Ava, the same way he had been drawn to Michael. Like she meant to be with them but there was no physical attraction. None of the pull he had with Tess.

Though he did have to admit that he had wondered just how much of that attraction had actually been real when Tess had admitted that she had mind-warped him to get his attention.

"Do…" Max frowned and Ava tilted her head, "Do you think…you were meant to be with us?" Max asked. He watched as surprise flickered over her face, seeing the questions in her eyes and he found himself breathless.

Since he had seen Ava, seen the difference compared to Tess, it struck him at how…human she seemed, compared to Tess and he felt a stab of guilt. He and Tess had been working on a friendship yet he felt it was easier to talk to Ava than it had been to talk to Tess.

"I don't know," she admitted softly. "I did wonder if how we were brought up played a factor in everything. That maybe if we had been raised by a good family, maybe we would have turned out more human."

"Or if Rath was right," Max remembered what the alien said. "We had more human DNA and they had more alien DNA."

Ava nodded before she sighed and reached out, touching Max's hand and he looked up at her.

"Max, we can't control our lives," she smiled at him, "but we can control our factors and maybe we should stop looking at the past and start looking at the future."

Max stared at her for a long moment before he smiled, taking her back as she arched an eyebrow.

"You've spent a lot of time with Liz," he told her. Ava blinked then she laughed.

"She has to rub off on me in some way, "Ava teased.

"Why?" Max shook his head, drawing Ava's curious look, "Why did you help her?"

Ava smiled softly, "Because she's Liz."

Max felt his breath caught in his chest when he saw the love in Ava's eyes, the soft smile and he instantly remembered when Liz asked him why he risked everything to save her.

'It was you,' he told her, simply and truthfully and even to this day, it was the same answer.

"She makes it easy, doesn't she?" Ava asked as she stirred her spoon then looked up into Max's confused face, "To love her." Max smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she does."

"You know, she was the first person who actually cares about me," Ava told him. "Rath and Lonnie treated me like dirt, as you saw." Max nodded, he remembered how harsh they could be. "Zan…he tried in his own way but…" she shook her head, "So Liz…when I first met her, she just welcomed me without judgement and she gave me a hug before I left."

Ava laughed as she looked at Max. "She made me feel human."

"She's good at that," Max agreed, his voice soft.

"It was nice, to be needed. Then she showed up and I did everything I could to protect her and Alexis." Ava smiled. "You know, there was no question, no hesitation. I saw her standing there with Alexis in her arms and I just knew, right then, that I would do anything to protect her."

"It's easy to want to do that," Max softly admitted when he thought back to when Liz was shot. There was no hesitation, no question, all he knew was he had the ability to heal and he was going to heal her.

"Urgh, she is turning me into such a cornball," Ava wrinkled her nose. Max stared at her before he laughed. "It's not funny." She slapped at his shoulder.

"It's a little funny," he admitted. "You should have heard Isabel and Michael once they admitted they cared about Liz." He grinned at the memory. "Isabel was determined to hate her, mostly because she was jealous of Liz and I but Liz managed to soften her up. And Michael…" he laughed at the memory, "Man, he was determined to be a stonewall but Liz, Maria and Alex wormed their way and got him to loosen up."

"It sounds like you saving Liz ended up saving you," Ava tilted her head. Max slowly nodded.

"We never let anyone in, not even our parents. We just hid in plain view…then the shooting happened. I had to save her, I didn't care about everything else, I just had to save her. She had the choice, you know, to walk away but all she said was she didn't care."

Ava smiled. "That sounds like Liz. She's not the type to walk away when things are difficult."

"Sounds like experience," Max looked at her and Ava shrugged.

"She doesn't have to take care of Alexis. Alexis isn't her child yet…she trains her, she plays with her, she loves Alexis. She could have ignored Alexis' abilities yet she honed her own abilities just to help Alexis learn."

"What is it like?" Max asked, "Looking at Alexis and…"

"Strange," Ava huffed out a laugh. "I mean, I know Alexis is not mine but I look at her…" Ava frowned.

"I can't even imagine what it must be like," Max gave her a strained smile, "I mean finding out about you four in the first place…" he huffed out a laugh, "Can I say I'm glad that I didn't meet Zan?"

"You can," Ava smiled knowingly, "I think he would have been wigged out if he met you too. He probably would have hated you. You are…cookie-cut clean." She shrugged at his insulted look. "Sorry."

"No, no, fair assessment," Max slowly nodded before he wrinkled his nose. "Looking back at how you three looked, I think I probably would have had issues with Zan."

"Especially if he looked at Liz," she grinned and Max rolled his eyes.

"That transparent, am I?"

"Just a little." She held up her index and thumb, showing a little space and he laughed.

"It does make me wonder though…if Zan would have been drawn to Liz the same way I was."

"Well, it's a question we'll never have an answer to," Ava told him. "But I don't think you had to worry. Liz seemed to like you just fine when I was in Roswell."

"When I seem to hate her?" Max asked ruefully.

"You still loved her and you were in pain," Ava corrected.

"You know."

"I know."

"Because she wanted you to be able to step in if something happened."

"Yeah, and I would have. For Liz," Ava laughed, "I would do anything for her because she would do anything for me."

"Ava…Tess doesn't know what happened to Rath and Lonnie after New York…" Max started.

"Rath and Lonnie are gone," Ava cut him off with a dark look. "Let's just say it was their time and leave it there."

"Okay," he drew out, surprised at the sudden turnabout in Ava's attitude. He narrowed his eyes at her face when a noise from behind him made him turn to see Liz was slowly making her way into the hallway.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw them and Max saw a flash of fear cross her features for a moment when Ava stepped around the counter.

He watched as Ava approach Liz and whispered something to her. He watched as Liz's face slackens with shock before tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes, turning her face away before she nodded to whatever Ava was telling her.

"I'm going back to bed," Ava looked over her shoulder at Max before she turned back to Liz. She kissed Liz's cheek before she made her way down the hallway while Liz slowly made her way over to him.

He watched as she looked at him, indecision warring on her features before she sighed.

"Max…" he watched as she chewed her bottom lip before straightening her shoulders, "We need to talk."

"Ok," he whispered, shifting so he was facing her.

"Not here," she whispered, shaking her head. She gently took his hand, pulling him off the stool and into her bedroom.

Max shifted nervously as he looked around Liz's bedroom, ironically remembering the time he first had been in Liz's bedroom back in Roswell. He had to smile; it was a similar layout to her old bedroom, just without the balcony this time.

Liz closed the door behind him before she brushed past him, making her way over to the bed, grabbing his hand and pulling him over.

"Let's…get comfortable," Liz muttered, shifting so she was now sitting in the middle of the bed. Max, curious, followed her motions so he was now sitting facing her and he could see how nervous she looked.

"Liz…we can talk about this later," he told her. Liz shook her head stubbornly and he sighed, slowly nodding.

He waited for her to gather her courage, could see the way her hands were shaky as she tried to control herself before she exhaled deeply and looked at him, her eyes flittering away for a moment.

"I…er…" Liz ran a hand through her hair, "I just want to know if there were a moment you felt…connected to me when I left Roswell."

Max frowned, tilting his head as he thought back to the year Liz was gone. There was only one moment that had blindsided him but he wasn't sure if it was what Liz was asking for.

"There…was a moment," Max admitted, "It wasn't to you though."

"What happened?"

"Liz-"

"Please," she looked up at him with those eyes and he crumbled.

"I was terrified, Liz. It was the middle of the day, I was at school taking chemistry and I was doing a project when all of a sudden, this blinding _fear_ just overtook everything." Max shook his head. "No…it wasn't just fear, it as a…tugging sensation…like something was calling. It was over in minutes but in that short amount of time, I nearly tore the school apart Liz."

Liz breathed shakily, taking his hands in hers. "It took all 5 of them to hold me back." The fear back then filled him again.

He still couldn't believe how out of control he had gotten. The fear had taken control of him and he had gone on a rampage. It wasn't even just the fear; it was the feeling of something calling to him.

He had been so desperate to find whatever it was that had gotten him crazy that by the time he came back to reality, he was sitting on the ground in the hallway with Michael holding him in a bear hug, Alex and Kyle each had an arm with Isabel and Maria were on his legs, each touching his face.

He hadn't even realised he had been crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks and he took in the sight.

Lockers had been ripped apart, doors were open – some of the windows shattered under the force – he had seen the look on his classmates' faces, the horror, the confusion, and terror.

His parents had been called in but Max hadn't been able to give them a valid reason for his actions. Surprisingly enough, his chemistry teacher had come to his defence and offered up the explanation that the experiment they had been doing – regarding mixing different chemicals – might have had an accidental effect on him.

It had haunted him every night.

She whispered the date and Max's head snapped up, his eyes widening before he frowned.

"I…they got me pregnant Max." Liz swallowed. Max's hands tightened around hers as fury began to build. She seemed to have noticed the tension, shaking her head and looking up at him. "They didn't rape me…well, not in the usual sense."

"Liz?"

Liz closed her eyes, swallowing before she exhaled.

"They had samples, Max," she stared up at him, her eyes not looking away. Max frowned, "From Pierce."

The words swam around in his mind, the world blurring and he was right there, back in the white room with Pierce smirking down at him before they brought in a slip of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

He could almost feel the hand; feel the tears coursing down his cheeks as he tried so hard not to give them the satisfaction.

Max shuddered violently as he came back to reality.

"They used the samples to get me pregnant. They even told me who the samples belonged to."

"My child?" he whispered and Liz nodded.

"I think being pregnant with your child was a trigger for my abilities. My abilities came through and," she shook her head, "I hurt quite a lot of them. They couldn't quite suppress my abilities without potentially harming the child and they only got stronger over the months."

The nightmare resurfaced in his mind and Ava's words came back to him.

_It was her memory._

He felt a chill creeping around his heart as he stared down at Liz.

"Liz?" he didn't know what to feel, dread settling in his stomach. He could already feel his eyes tearing up and his breath coming out shaky.

Liz's eyes filled up with tears and she clutched at his hands tighter.

"They aborted the pregnancy in my 3rd month."

Max's world went blank, white noise ringing in his ears as he went between being beyond furious – how the hell could they do that to her – to his heart-shattering at the thought of not being there to protect Liz, to protect their child.

Max rolled over to the side and vomited.

"Max!" a hand went to the small of his back, the other to his chest and helped him to roll over.

Her hands went to his cheeks while he stared up at the ceiling, trying to come to terms with what she had told him, with what he had seen.

"That's what I saw?" he asked, mostly to himself, "I saw them…" He choked on a sob before shaking his head and he met Liz's eyes. "That's why…I…" the desperation he felt during those moments. It had been because their child had been calling out to him, begging him to protect them. He had failed. "I am so sorry," he sobbed.

"No Max, no, it wasn't your fault," Liz gently pulled him up, shaking her head; "It was theirs. They did this."

"If it hadn't been for me-"

"I would have died that day in the Crashdown," Liz looked up at him, cupping his cheeks. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have never had the time with Maria and Alex. I would have never gotten to know Isabel and Michael. I would have never met Tess or Alexis or Ava." She smiled sadly. "I would have never fallen in love with you."

"Liz…"

"They are the ones to blame. They were the ones who did the experiments. They were the ones who got me pregnant and couldn't handle the results. I don't blame you, Max." She shook her head. "I could never blame you."

"You should," he muttered, "I've done nothing but hurt you."

"You did nothing but save me, Max. You loved me. It's not your fault."

"They…" Max shook his head, "I should have been there."

"Then they would have forced us to be together, Max. Is that what you want?"

"I could have protected us."

"They used a serum to keep Tess under control," she reminded him, shaking her head. "I am so glad you weren't there, Max. After what they did to you the first time…it would have killed me knowing they got you again."

"But they had you," he growled, "They…Liz, they forced you…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the nightmare washed over him, "You screamed my name," his tone was broken as he stared at her.

Liz flinched before she sighed, shaking her head.

"Max…"

"You screamed for me, how can I forget that? How can I forget that I couldn't protect you?"

"Because you didn't know," Liz reminded, tugging on his hands, "I made a choice Max, and I would do it all over again."

"_Why?!_"

"Because it's you," she whispered and he felt his breath catch in his chest as she stared at him with those eyes, with the trust and unwavering faith that always made him feel he was unworthy to have such faith in him.

"Liz…" he shook his head before he grasped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. He heard her startled gasp, pulling away but she chased him, her lips closing over his again and he moaned.

One hand slid over her shoulder and up the back of her neck, burying his fingers in her hair, while the other slipped around her waist, pulling her in closer.

Liz's hands weren't idle, one slipping into his dark hair and the other clutching at his shirt at his shoulder, her tongue asking for permission, which he granted.

Liz shifted in closer and his tangled his fingers in her hair, the other hand sliding down her back and over her hip.

Liz gasped, pulling away from him when he heard a cry coming from the other bedroom and Max swallowed.

"Sorry," Liz breathed heavily as she rested her forehead against his, "I…I need to get her."

"Okay," Max nodded, trying to get his breath back.

Liz slid off the bed and headed over to the adjoining door. She peered in to see Alexis was sitting up, rubbing her eyes and she sighed.

"Hey sweetheart," Liz walked over to the cot, leaning in and placing a hand on Alexis' chest and gently rubbed, soothing the child, "Nightmare?"

Alexis nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Sorry baby," Liz wiped the tears away before she leaned in, lifting Alexis out and holding her to her chest. "Bad dreams are horrible."

Alexis rested her head on Liz's shoulder, her blue eyes meeting Max's as Max stood in the doorway, just watching the scene and it tore at his heart knowing it could have been their child Liz was holding right now.

"Hi Uncle Max," Alexis whispered. Max smiled softly.

"Hey Alexis," he whispered back, watching as Alexis shift her head so it was settled further in Liz's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Liz gently swayed, rubbing Alexis' back before she answered Max's unasked question.

"Sometimes Alexis can feel the remnants of my dreams," Liz explained, "Especially ones like the one tonight."

"She doesn't…see the dreams…right?" Max was terrified of Liz's answer as he stared at the back of her head, holding his breath.

"No," Liz shook her head and Max exhaled, relief surging through him like a balm before he closed his eyes, nodding gratefully.

Liz kissed the side of Alexis' head just as they heard another noise and they turned to see Ava standing in the doorway with a curious expression before it gave way to understanding as her eyes roamed over them and she sighed.

"I'll take Munchkin to daycare," Ava told them with a critical look, eyeing them and Liz sighed, giving her a relieved smile. "You two just take the day to talk and whatever," she gestures her hand about, making Max smile.

"Are you sure?" Liz fussed. Ava just smiled.

"I got her Liz, you just talk."

"Thank you."

"Cornball," Ava teased with affection.

~_TRWT_~

It didn't take them long to get ready. Liz got Alexis dressed in a simple dark t-shirt and jeans before pulling her dark curls into a ponytail.

Ava dressed in simple cream slacks with a white shirt, pulling her dark curls into a twist before she picked up Alexis, taking the lunch bag from Liz.

"I'll see you later sweetheart, okay?" Liz kissed Alexis' forehead before smoothing back her curls. "I love you."

"Love you too mama." Alexis kissed her cheek before she returned her head back to the crook of Ava's neck, eyeing Max suspiciously, obviously still not sure of him.

Max just couldn't help but stare back at the child. She reminded him of them in so many ways.

He watched as Ava walked out of the apartment, Alexis looking back at Liz before he inhaled sharply when he felt a tug at the connection between him and Liz before he frowned as the door shut then he looked at Liz.

"I felt the tug," Max frowned. Liz whirled around to look at him with surprise clear on her face.

"_You_ felt it?"

"Well, it wasn't like she reached out to me, it was more…I felt it through us," he gestured between them before he frowned, "It was like…" he sighed, rubbing his forehead, "It's like there is a string between us and Alexis is another piece of string. She tugged on the string between you two and I felt the ripple."

"Wow," Liz shook her head, "I never even felt it with Tess and Alexis." Max could see the gears shifting in her brain. "I wonder if that's because it's a similar bond between you and me."

"Liz?" she turned to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long and complicated story," she muttered.

"Can you try me?" he asked.

"Let's sit then," Liz pulled him over to the counter. "Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be nice," He slowly nodded. Even though he was an alien and didn't need as much sleep, he couldn't deny that he needed some caffeine to keep him awake.

"Do you still take it tar-like?" she jested. Max came out of his thoughts and he laughed.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted. Liz nodded, grabbing two cups and switching on the kettle. She filled the cups, grabbing the milk for her and pushing the bottle of Tabasco toward him.

"You don't need Tabasco?" he asked, picking up the bottle as Liz poured out the hot water into the cups then pushed his cup toward him.

"No, I take sugar more," she smiled at the distaste on his face, "Yeah; I lean toward the sweeter side in some things."

"You and Isabel, that's for sure," he muttered, sprinkling his Tabasco in his coffee and tasting it once he got the right amount.

Liz rounded the counter and sat down next to him, her smile fading, as she turned serious.

"I told you Tess ran when she found out she was pregnant," Liz started, "But I didn't tell you how Tess knew she was pregnant."

Max frowned, unsure where Liz was going. "Tess knew when she conceived. She told me that a bond forms between the child and the parent."

"Oh," Max's eyes were wide with shock. Liz nodded.

"Yeah, Tess said it was something to do with Antarian. It's a way of being able to protect the child," she shrugged. "Anyway, Tess and Alexis had a bond when Tess was carrying Alexis. It got stronger when Tess gave birth but…"

"What happened?"

"Something went wrong with the birth," Liz explained, shaking her head, "Tess…she wouldn't stop bleeding Max. I tried everything to stop the bleeding; I even tried healing her but…"

"You didn't have the ability," Max whispered and she nodded.

"And those bastards just stood there on the other side of the wall, just watching her bleed out. I screamed and begged them to do something and they didn't."

Her tears came through and she broke down, her hands coming up to her face. Max slowly pulled her into a hug, rocking her.

"She died and I couldn't save her!" Liz cried into his chest. Max smoothed back her hair, rubbing her back as she cried. He had a feeling that Liz hadn't quite let go of her grief.

Liz sniffled, pulling away from Max and wiping at her cheeks before she shook her head as Max looked down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"You needed to let it out," he whispered back, helping her to wipe her tears away.

"I don't want to let it out," she muttered savagely, "I want to use it to keep me going forward."

"So what happened with Tess and Alexis?" he asked, knowing she needed to talk.

"After Tess gave birth, that was when something went wrong. I was the only one in the room with her. They ordered me to help her with birth…I think they wanted to see what abilities I had." Liz shook her head. "She lived long enough to name her Max; she didn't live long enough to touch her."

"Jesus Liz," he muttered as he stared down at her.

"She got the last laugh though," Liz smiled through her tears. "Her body disintegrated right before their very eyes. They didn't even the chance to cut her open." She laughed bitterly. "They were so _pissed_ off."

"What does that mean?" he asked. Liz shook her head. "Liz?"

"Max…"

"Don't 'Max' me," he chided her with a sharp shake of his head.

"They had plans for Tess. With your samples." Max inhaled sharply. "They got an alien/human pregnancy and they wanted to know how a Human/Alien pregnancy worked out. They also planned on an alien/alien pregnancy but because Tess died, they didn't get it."

"So they took it out on you?" he demanded.

"They took it out on Alexis," she corrected, her hands tightening around the cup. "They took Alexis away. She wasn't even an hour old and they just yanked her out of my arms and took her to the other room. They didn't care about her; all that they had a new toy to play with."

"What did they do?" he forced himself to ask.

"A series of tests. They didn't do anything like they did with us. They were more interested in finding out what made her different compared to Tess and I. Her cells are normal but she has abilities."

"Did they know?"

"No, she never had the abilities from birth," she reminded. "I think they guessed it might happen. Especially since Tess was the mother."

"So how did you become connected to Alexis?" he returned the conversation to the original point.

"She was dying, Max." Max inhaled sharply. "It turns out if the child doesn't have a bond, they start losing the will to live. So I managed to force my way to her side…and I created a bond with her."

"How?" he demanded. She smiled sadly at him.

"The same way you did. I created a connection with her."

"Liz," Max breathed before he closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I had no choice, Max. I swore to Tess I would protect Alexis, even if it meant binding myself to her."

"You could have died! She could have died! I barely knew what I was doing when I did that connection with you."

"And I went on faith and trust that you wouldn't hurt me, Max," she reminded him. He stared back at her. "So I had to try Max. I couldn't just watch her slip away."

Max just looked at her, dumbfounded by the woman he had fallen in love with. Never in a million years would he have ever seen this. Never thought Liz would risk everything for them, for a child who was part alien.

He found he couldn't speak; he had no idea what to even say. Hasn't he been where Liz was? So desperate to save someone that he would risk everything and anything for them?

He chuckled inwardly, he knew that he and Liz were similar, he just didn't realise how similar.

"So that created a connection between the two of you?" He asked. Liz slanted her eyes at him with a wry smile.

"Yeah, it allows Alexis to communicate with me when she needs me. She can feel me and I can feel her."

"What…is it like?" he asked, curious.

"It's like a tug," she explained. "It's kind of hard to explain – it's similar to what you felt. She tugs on the connection and I can feel it."

"Does it work over distance?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Not exactly," she admitted, "It could be because it's not a natural connection like it would be between a parent and child, or it could be that there are limits to the connection."

"So more questions than answers," Max said, mostly to himself and Liz nodded. "Do you think she can form a connection with her father?"

"Well, she managed to somewhat form one with you," Liz frowned when she thought about it. "It must have been when she pressed your hands together and she gave you the flash."

"It's a little…weird," Max shifted on the stool, his hand coming up to his chin as he regarded her. "It doesn't feel like our connection."

"Probably because the connection wasn't forced," Liz pointed out. "You asked me for permission. I didn't have much of a choice regarding Alexis. Then again, Alexis is more apt at using the connection than we are."

"It would explain how I knew you were nearby," Max said thoughtfully as he thought back to their school days. "It was similar to how I could feel Michael and Isabel but it was different."

"Probably because I'm human," Liz theorised with a shrug when he looked at her. "You probably sense each other because you are the same whereas with me being human, it would have been different."

"More thinking?" he gently teased her, getting flushed cheeks and a shy smile.

"Never really quite stopped," she admitted softly before she frowned. "Are you going to tell them?" Liz picked at the sugar packet. Max looked at her.

"Do you want me to?" he watched Liz chew her bottom lip before she sighed.

"A part of me wants you to," she admitted, "God I miss everyone and I want them to know I'm alive. But at the same time…"

"You're terrified. F.B.I?"

Liz nodded. "I didn't get the agent who experimented on us, Max. He's still out there."

Max shivered at the thought. He had the personal knowledge that Peirce was dead, that he couldn't come back to hurt him but Liz didn't have that comfort.

Max swallowed, pushing back his fear while Liz sighed, shaking her head.

"Plus Max…I'm not the same person I used to be," she whispered. Max frowned. "It's not just because of the White Room, but because of what I did to get us out."

"You did what you had to do," Max whispered. Liz's smile was sad.

"You don't know what I did."

Max felt a shiver run down his spine at her words, how emotionless her voice was and he wondered what she did.

"Do…do you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"No," she whispered back with a sharp shake of her head before she lifted her eyes to meet his. "It's not that I'm…ashamed," her lips curled downward for a moment, "It's…mostly my anger. Just thinking about it makes me angry and I really don't want to be angry right now."

"Okay," he whispered. Liz gave him a soft smile in gratitude.

"So," Max looked at her, "How long do you have before you need to go back to Roswell?"

"Two weeks," he softly admitted and Liz smiled shyly as she looked down at her cup before she frowned as a thought came back to her.

"You read my journal, didn't you?"

"Yes."

TBC

Sorry – Real life is determined to catch me! (Plus Ribbons of Love and another story keeps competing to be written)


End file.
